Una Estrella Sin Brillo
by MonseDebrey
Summary: "Una prostituta de la mejor calidad" "El mejor taxiboy que podrás encontrar" Esa era la fama que se había ganado Shinya el cual desde pequeño había dejado de soñar con libertad y la felicidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Estrella sin brillo**

 **Capítulo 1_**

 _«En esta vida no todos tendremos un final feliz»._

Manos recorrían su cuerpo sin su consentimiento, mientras retenía las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

El agarre en su cadera se hizo más fuerte arrebatándole un grito de dolor al sentir como el miembro de un desconocido invadía su interior; los gemidos de ese hombre pasado de copas era el único sonido dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

Shinya se preguntó ¿por qué tenía que soportar eso?

Su piel estaba siendo marcada nuevamente por un extraño del cual ni siquiera conocía su nombre, sus caderas fueron alzadas en busca de hacer las embestidas más profundas, en busca de provocarle más "placer" la noche sería larga lo sabía, pero poco le importaba.

 _"Una prostituta de la mejor calidad"_.

Un fuerte gemido cerca de su oído le provocó náuseas, los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos anunciando que faltaba poco para que su tormento acabara, enterró su rostro en la cama desordenada, el tipo se inclinó para poder morder parte de su pálida piel corriéndose dentro de el al instante, el de ojos zafiro sintió asco de sí mismo.

Giro un poco la cabeza observando al pelirrojo que salía de él para dejarse caer a un lado de la cama y acto seguido cerrar los ojos cayendo en los brazos del Morfeo.

En cambio, Shinya cubrió su desnudez con una sábana dejando salir las lágrimas que desde el inicio de la noche retenía, se encaminó con dificultad al baño para limpiarse, se sentía sucio, admiro su cuerpo frente al espejo nuevas marcas se mostraban ante él, tallo lo más fuerte que pudo para deshacerse de ellas, pero por más que lo hiciera no se irían, él ya no era puro, nunca lo fue.

Al salir del baño vestido con un abrigo y ropas desgastadas tomó el dinero y salió de la sucia habitación para enfrentarse a las oscuras y frías calles de Shibuya.

Trataba de respirar entre los copos de nieve que caían con gracia sobre su plateado cabello, su nariz y sus manos se congelaban por la helada brisa que le transmitía algo de paz.

Apresuro el paso hacia su departamento donde su hermano Kureto le esperaba junto a Mahiru. Esperaba que el dinero que consiguió fuera suficiente esta vez.

Se detuvo un momento al escuchar disparos, se encontraba cerca de los dominios de la familia Ichinose la mafia con más poder en todo Japón, sería peligroso que se quedara ahí si había un enfrentamiento cerca del cual podría salir herido, estaba a algunas calles de llegar al apartamento, pero alguien posiblemente necesitaba ayuda; se debatía entre continuar su camino ignorando lo sucedido o ir hacia el lugar de donde provenían los sonidos arriesgando su vida.

Claramente optó por lo segundo.

Siguiendo el sonido llegó a un pequeño parque, busco a un posible herido, pasaron unos minutos hasta que escuchó un quejido a unos pasos de donde se encontraba.

— ¿Hola? —preguntó con voz trémula acercándose a pasos lentos—. ¿Necesita ayuda?

Logro vislumbrar a una persona tirada cerca de una fuente, de un momento a otro ya estaba de rodillas intentando detener la sangre que salía de una herida en el torso del cuerpo frente a él.

— ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? —se hallaban cerca de un hospital, recibió un inentendible si, lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, se dio cuenta de que era solo un chiquillo al que estaba por llevar al hospital.

La nieve por donde pasaban terminaba teñida de un color rojo.

En cuando entraron se llevaron al muchacho de cabellera oscura en una camilla para atenderlo, le pidieron que esperara sentado en una silla para informarle el estado del chico que no parecía tener más de dieciséis años.

Estaba tan preocupado por el azabache que olvidó que tenía que llegar a casa para entregarle el dinero a kureto un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en el castigo que recibiría por parte de su hermano, sacudió su cabeza lo mejor sería no pensar en ello por ese momento, trataría de conseguir otro cliente para llevar dinero extra y tener un castigo menor.

Después de esperar horas le permitieron ver al chico del cual aún desconocía su nombre al parecer no era tan grave la herida más eso no quitaba el que fuera algo doloroso.

Respiro hondo antes de entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba el joven solo se aseguraría de que este se encontraba bien y se iría lo más rápido posible.

Abrió la puerta observando al azabache sentado en la camilla con la mirada perdida en el suelo tocando su herida.

Dudo por un momento en acercarse pues el muchacho aún no se percataba de su presencia, al parecer estaba bien, bueno lo mejor que se puede estar después de recibir un balazo en el torso.

Estaba por regresar sobre sus pasos, pero el mocoso hablo— ¿tú eres el que me trajo? —pudo ver su rostro que hasta el momento era un misterio para él, lo primero que notó fue que tenía unos hermosos y grandes ojos verdes que lo miraban intensamente y también rasgos un poco femeninos como su nariz que parecía un pequeño botón—. Sí, fui yo quien te trajo —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Espero no haberte causado problemas —respondió.

—Gracias —siendo sinceros Shinya no se esperaba un agradecimiento por parte del otro—. De no ser por ti lo más seguro es que ahora estaría muerto enterrado bajo la nieve —soltó una risa por lo dicho.

—Creo que cualquier persona lo hubiera hecho, no tienes que agradecer nada —respondió amablemente con una sonrisa que el otro le devolvió—. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Sí, no duele tanto como parece solo es algo molesto. Nada de que preocuparse al parecer —contestó despreocupadamente, el silencio reino por unos momentos causándole incomodidad—. Por cierto, me llamo Yuichiro Ichinose un placer —extendió su mano en modo de saludo ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Ichinose?— Shinya Hiragi —respondió aun con una sonrisa sin mostrar su desconcierto.

— ¿Tienes a alguien que pueda venir por ti? —la confusión pintó el rostro del contrario como si por un momento olvidara que se encontraba en un hospital.

—Ah, sí claro llamaré a mi padre para que venga por mí —lo vio palpar su ropa buscando posiblemente un celular que al no encontrar soltó un quejido de frustración—. Ahí hay un teléfono si lo necesitas —señaló un mueble al lado de una ventana donde se podía ver un antiguo teléfono.

Yuichiro se acercó al aparato marcando el número de su padre

—Hola Guren idiota, necesito que me recojan del hospital... —un estruendoso grito se escuchó del otro lado de la línea—. Es una larga historia, el hospital está en la zona central a unas cuantas calles del parque... Si del parque donde me perdiste la otra vez, ese parque... ¡Papá! Solo apresúrate —colgó de un golpe el teléfono provocando un sobresalto de parte del mayor—. Lo siento —se disculpó apresuradamente con un leve sonrojo.

—Yuu-kun, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —se sentó frente a él, el adolescente le miro curioso antes de asentir con una sonrisa segura—. Responder tus preguntas es lo menos que puedo hacer por salvarme la vida.

— ¿Cómo te dispararon? —la sonrisa se borró de golpe, la duda se reflejó en su mirada esmeralda, lo observó analizando si podía o no confiar en él. Soltó un largo y cansado suspiro, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se preocupó pensando que posiblemente era muy complicado para el decirlo, tal vez estaba asustado después de todo aún era un niño—. Si quieres no respondas la pregunta...—Yuichiro lo interrumpió.

—Fue mi mejor amigo M-Mika... el me tendió una trampa, y-yo... estoy seguro de que el no quiso hacerlo, sé que lo obligaron —una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, Shinya la limpio dándole una mirada comprensiva—. Lo siento, solo lo estoy incomodando —la sonrisa triste de Yuu le rompió el corazón al mayor, que, sin pensarlo lo abrazo con cariño, tratando de tranquilizar los sollozos que soltaba el menor.

—No te preocupes, no me molesta, desahogarse es bueno, _"las lágrimas a veces son lamentos del corazón, es bueno dejarlas salir"_ —acaricio su espalda a manera de consuelo sin saber por que había dicho eso último. Yuichiro estuvo por un bueno rato llorando a moco suelto en su hombro, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, cuando logró tranquilizarse se separó con los ojos hinchados y el rostro sonrojado completamente avergonzado.

—Gracias —dijo Yuu con un brillo en los ojos—. Si no me pareciera ridículo, diría que eres un ángel. —ambos soltaron una carcajada ante lo dicho por el azabache—. Me lo dicen muy seguido —confesó Shinya aún riendo.

Pasaron cerca de una hora hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que el de piel blanquecina recordó que su hermano y hermana le esperaban en casa y era demasiado tarde, Kureto estaría bastante enojado cuando llegara al apartamento.

—Yuichiro me tengo que ir, espero que te mejores y trates de tener más cuidado cuando sales de noche —una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro del otro al escuchar el tono de reproche—. Me escuchaste Yuichiro debes tener cuidado —el otro solo asintió con diversión le recordaba a su madre cada vez que salía por ahí—. Me portare bien lo prometo. —puso una mano en su corazón al decir esas palabras. Se despidieron prometiendo volver a verse algún día.

El de hebras plateadas caminaba hacia la salida saludando a las enfermeras y médicos que se encontraba pero antes de poder atravesar la enorme puerta un hombre la abrió golpeándolo con esta en la cara, cayó al suelo soltando un quejido por el dolor, levantó la mirada para observar al idiota que lo había golpeado más su sorpresa fue enorme al ver frente a él al hombre más guapo que haya visto en toda su vida, el de cabello endrino lo ayudó a levantarse ofreciéndole una mano la cual aceptó más que gustoso.

—Creo que debería de tener más cuidado con las puertas —fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca, el otro alzó una ceja ante lo dicho.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, aunque tal vez sea su estúpida cara la que se atraviesa, debería tratar de ser menos idiota y tener cuidado —respondió con su mirada amatista fija en el para acto seguido continuar su camino.

Él lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderle de vista.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus finos y suaves labios, negando con la cabeza le parecía divertida la manera en que lo había insultado.

Salió del hospital siendo recibido por una encantadora vista, la nieve adornando las calles y el sol saliendo un hermoso amanecer sin duda.

Una brisa le recordó que podría pescar un resfriado si seguía parado como idiota en la acera, se puso en marcha recordando que debía encontrar un cliente más antes de ir a descansar.

Suspiro resguardando sus manos en los delgados bolsillos del abrigo, pescaría un resfriado de eso estaba seguro.

Vislumbro a su próximo cliente, un ebrio que al parecer dejaría buena propina si hacía bien sus movimientos. Sin importar el tiempo que llevara haciendo eso jamás se acostumbrara a la sensación que dejaba el vender su cuerpo a extraños.

 _Solo sirves para abrir las piernas._

La voz de su padre hizo eco mientras era guiado por el castaño a un hotel de quinta donde se ganaría su paga.

 _Lo sé padre, lo sé._

La puerta de una nueva habitación se cerró detrás de él, era hora de ganar dinero de la única forma que sabía.

Cerro los ojos anhelaba una vida mejor, pero eso era una fantasía que abandonó hace años.

Las cosas podrían ir peor fue su último pensamiento antes de que su martirio comenzara de nueva cuenta.

...

 _¿En serio podrían ir peor?_

...

 **Nota: Hola este es el primer fanfic que escribo, realmente me siento una inexperta en esto así que perdón si encuentran errores o la trama no es buena.**

 **Yo solo quería aportar una historia sobre una de mis parejas favoritas a un fandom que posiblemente este algo muerto (sin ofender) pero espero que les guste la historia.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido ~**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Estrella sin Brillo**

 **Capítulo 2_**

 _«El infierno se posa a tu lado y mientras sujeta tu mano,_

 _te muestra que en realidad era el paraíso»_

En cuanto Shinya puso un pie dentro del departamento fue recibido con un puñetazo en el rostro provocando que cayera al suelo, frotando el lugar donde había sido golpeado dirigió su mirada a Kureto que se hallaba frente a él hecho una furia.

— ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?! —pregunto acercándose peligrosamente al menor.

—Conseguía más clientes —contestó en tono cansado después de una larga noche de trabajo.

— ¿Y? —el de hebras plateadas mostró confusión— ¿Has conseguido el dinero? —cuestiono con molestia el de ojos rojizos.

—Si...—hizo una pequeña pausa— Creo que tal vez sea dinero suficiente para todo el mes —terminó entregando el dinero mostrando una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

—No lo creo Mahiru empeoro y necesitara más medicinas —replicó aplastando sus esperanzas de tomar un pequeño descanso—. Tendrás que trabajar el doble si queremos que mejore —soltó un audible suspiro—. Pero como recompensa por tu buen trabajo hoy podrás descansar —añadió misericordioso.

— ¿Dónde está Mahiru? —preguntó tranquilamente después de que Kureto contara el dinero dándole el visto bueno de que había cumplido con su trabajo.

—Está en su habitación. Ayer por la tarde tuvo un ataque de nuevo, pero ya está un poco mejor, puedes verla si quieres —respondió con indiferencia guardando el dinero en una pequeña caja fuerte de la cual solo él sabía la clave.

Camino por el departamento hasta la pequeña habitación, el departamento solo contaba con dos dormitorios, una pequeña cocina al lado de un baño y la sala donde él dormía cuando descansaba.

Entró con cautela a la pieza, sabiendo que posiblemente se encontraría dormida, pero solo quería ver como se encontraba después del ataque.

La encontró recostada en su cama leyendo un libro tranquilamente, no se veía tan mal a decir verdad solo un poco demacrada, pero todo parecía ir bien. Con una sonrisa fue a su lado y la abrazo recibiendo una que otra queja de parte de la de cabello color lila.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó cariñosamente una vez roto el abrazo acariciando los suaves cabellos de su hermana.

—Mejor, me siento como nueva. —le dio una de esas sonrisas que le daban entrada a un estado de serenidad a su persona—. Te extrañé —acomodo el libro en su regazo y con una mano alcanzó la mejilla de quien parecía eternamente bañado por la luz de la luna—. No te vi ayer y prometiste que pasaríamos el día juntos —hizo un puchero demasiado adorable mientras acariciaba la mejilla y fruncía el ceño—. Me mentiste Shinya.

—Lo siento, tenía que trabajar —inflo uno de sus cachetes a manera de expresar su disgusto—. Pero hoy podemos hacerlo —ofreció abriendo los brazos de par en par—Si te puedes poner de pie y no te sientes tan mal podemos ir a pasear solo tú y yo bueno... Si quieres también puede ir Kureto —agregó finalmente con una mueca al nombrar al de cabellos negros, la de ojos miel lo miro con emoción.

—Bueno creo que Kureto también debería venir con nosotros, será una salida familiar —no le agradaba la idea, pero le mostró una hermosa sonrisa a la chica emocionada.

Mahiru siempre pensaría en ellos como una familia, y a decir verdad aún lo eran, sólo que todas las familias tienen problemas y la suya no era una excepción.

Sabía que dentro de poco volverían a ser como lo fueron en el pasado antes de que la crudeza de la tormenta los golpeara, sólo un poco más de tormento y la felicidad daría su entrada.

—Prepara tus cosas saldremos en media hora, mientras iré con Kureto —beso su frente y salió en busca del azabache.

Le gustaba ver feliz a Mahiru, le gustaba que olvidara su enfermedad y disfrutara los hermosos momentos que le daba la vida.

...

Después de media hora los tres se encaminaron hacia un parque a paso lento, Shinya estaba algo cansado, pero por su hermana haría lo que fuera, eso lo ha demostrado durante tantos años.

Al llegar al parque se posicionan cerca de un pequeño lago al lado de unos juegos a donde la de piel pálida alimenta a algunos patos que también disfrutaban la hermosa tarde.

—Si no conseguimos el dinero suficiente para su tratamiento es posible que muera en poco tiempo —dijo el de ojos escarlatas sin apartar la mirada de Mahiru, su voz sonó algo devastada, a ambos les afectaba la situación de su hermana.

— ¿Cuánto dinero se necesitará esta vez? —fue lo único que dijo, su mirada fija en el lago donde la chica alimentaba a los patos.

—No es sólo eso, nuestro padre quiere hablar con ambos —un momento de silencio—tal vez quiera que le cedamos la custodia de Mahiru, no lo sé.

Quedaron sumidos en un tranquilo silencio cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, Shinya le tenía miedo al hombre que se hacía llamar su padre y Kureto lo odiaba; ambos tenían sus razones cada una más diferente de la otra, pero al final eran las mismas.

Un chillido los sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos buscando el origen de ese estruendoso sonido que les parecía conocido, sus miradas se enfocaron en la chica que había caído al agua y se encontraba completamente empapada mientras los animales parecían burlarse de ella.

Estallaron a carcajadas ayudando a la de cabellos lila a salir del agua con un enorme rubor cubriendo su rostro por la vergüenza.

—No es gracioso —grito saliendo del agua. El agua escurría de su vestido en pequeños chorritos y en donde pisaba quedaba inundado—. ¡Dejen de reírse! —pidió una vez que llegó frente a sus hermanos, pero ante eso las carcajadas sólo aumentaron—. Par de idiotas —masculló algo molesta antes de soltar una risa uniéndose a sus hermanos.

Esperaron a que la ropa se secara para volver a casa, comieron un helado y subieron a algunos de los juegos, hace tiempo que no salían los tres juntos sin preocupaciones como una verdadera familia.

Caminaban de regreso al departamento entre risas de parte de Shinya y Mahiru mientras Kureto que caminaba delante de ellos tenía una cara de amargado por ser el objeto de sus burlas.

Giro un poco el rostro y su ceño fruncido desapareció en cuanto vio las sonrisas en los rostros de sus hermanos menores, la sonrisa que Shinya, traía en ese momento era verdadera tan hermosa como cuando eran unos niños inocentes hacia el conjunto perfecto con la sonrisa de Mahiru que brillaba como si no fuera a morir en cualquier momento a causa de su enfermedad y un grandioso futuro la esperara.

Su hermosa familia fue destruida y él no pudo evitarlo, ese pesar siempre carcomerá su mente y esa será su condena.

Lo único que puede hacer ahora es evitar que su padre le haga más daño a Shinya y lastimen a Mahiru tal como hicieron con ellos.

Una estruendosa carcajada lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el plateado estaba en el suelo con un perro encima lamiendo su rostro, Mahiru reía a carcajadas ante la cara de asco que tenía su hermano.

Él ladeó una sonrisa y se acercó a levantar a su hermano, quien parecía haberse rendido ante el perro que se acomodaba encima de él para aparentemente tomar una siesta.

 _«Nunca sería dolor suficiente para pagar aquello que sucedió y no impidió»_

...

Pronto llegaron al departamento completamente exhaustos, dejaron a Mahiru en su habitación después de asegurarse de que ella dormía ambos fueron a la sala se sentaron uno frente al otro.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora ese viejo? —hablo primero el de ojos zafiros con una seriedad que el otro imito.

—Quiere hablar con ambos... al parecer le ofrecieron dinero por Mahiru, tal vez quiera comprarla.

— ¿Cuánto necesitaremos esta vez? —interrumpió con una mueca de disgusto.

—249.605,06 JPY* —respondió con amargo, el albino abrió los ojos sorprendido pues era una cantidad considerablemente grande—. Tenemos al menos tres semanas para conseguirlo de lo contrario aceptara la oferta.

—Es demasiado para tan poco tiempo...—la frustración se hizo presente en su voz mientras cerraba sus manos formando puños—No creo poder lograrlo...

Kureto tomo sus manos entre las suyas atrayendo su atención—. Esta será la última vez, estamos a nada de ser libres... sé que lo lograras si te esfuerzas —susurro apretando sutilmente sus manos y mirando a sus ojos con profundidad.

Shinya vio el abismo que sumergía la mirada de su hermano, un nudo en su garganta y un fuerte peso en su pecho aparecieron. Él no era el único que había sufrido durante estos años.

Kureto estaba igual de roto que él.

Lo abrazo.

Ambos necesitaban el consuelo del contrario.

El mayor aceptó el abrazo en silencio, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas al pensar en lo que tendría que soportar por culpa de su "padre" un alcohólico bueno para nada.

Después de algunos minutos se separaron, el azabache le entregó dinero para que pudiera pagar un hotel y comer mientras pasaba una semana y media fuera tratando de conseguir el dinero, le deseo una buena noche y se retiró a su habitación. Shinya se acomodó en el sofá listo para dormir mañana sería un día difícil, serían días difíciles.

 _"Nunca dejes de sonreír Shinya" "Sin importar que no dejes de sonreír, tu sonrisa es hermosa"._

Esa tierna voz fue lo último que escuchó antes cerrar los ojos y caer en un profundo sueño.

...

 _"No prives al mundo de tu sonrisa"_

...

 **Nota: Espero que les guste este capítulo, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero la prepa, mi flojera junto con mi memoria olvidadiza son culpables.**

 **Tenía unas tres versiones del mismo capítulo fue muy difícil decidirme por una elegí esta que a mi parecer es mejor, por alguna razón no puedo ver a Kureto y Mahiru de antagonistas así que no creo que los vayan a odiar mucho en esta historia.**

 **Como ya pudieron notar soy de actualizaciones lentas (demasiado), disculpen los errores ortográficos, las incongruencias, o algún otro error, trabajo en ello.**

 ***249.605,06 JPY equivale a $39,500,00 mexicanos, use un convertidor posibles errores informen.**

…

 **Me encuentro editando algunos errores, lamento las molestias, pero tenía que hacerlo. Espero leerlos pronto.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, sin más que decir me despido~**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Estrella sin brillo**

 **Capítulo 3_**

 _«La vida no distingue entre ángeles y demonios,_

 _no tiene compasión con ninguno»_

Con una traviesa sonrisa, Shinya corría por la casa buscando donde esconderse de la ira de su hermano, después de haberse comido la última rebanada del pastel de chocolate que Kureto, había estado guardando con tanto recelo, pero esa misma mañana antes de irse a la escuela el antes nombrado azabache arrasó con todas las tostadas, sí, SUS TOSTADAS, dejándole solo tristes migajas; se despidió de él con una gran sonrisa desvergonzada.

Bueno él se lo busco, nadie se mete con sus tostadas, al menos que quiera recibir la ira del menor.

A causa de su pequeña venganza trataba de aguantar las carcajadas, que le provocaba el ver como Kureto llevaba su mirada de su rostro que en ese momento se encontraba lleno de manchas de chocolate al plato donde residían migajas. Reaccionó minutos después en los cuales él aprovechó para salir corriendo y buscar un escondite.

Bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose a la sala, la emoción llenaba su pequeño cuerpo, ¿quién diría que aquel con apariencia de ángel resultaría ser todo un diablillo? Estaba tan distraído que no noto la presencia de su padre y un desconocido ocasionando que chocara con este último.

" _Un ángel morirá cubierto de blanco_ "

Levantó la cabeza dispuesto a disculparse con el extraño, pero este no parecía enojado más bien parecía encantado, dirigió su mirada color zafiro a su padre, pero el hombre de cabello rubio se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura y acaricio su mejilla.

—Tenri, nunca me presentaste a este pequeño angelito —su padre carraspeó, lo notó un poco nervioso.

—Su nombre es Shinya, es mi hijo menor, saluda mocoso —asintió con una sonrisa y se presentó ante el hombre que en ningún momento dejó de mirarlo—. Mi nombre es Shinya Hiragi, un placer —su radiante y hermosa sonrisa sólo logró condenarlo, extendió una mano en su dirección inocentemente.

—Mi nombre es Hajime, eres hermoso pequeño –tomó la diminuta mano entre las suyas, como lo supuso su piel era muy suave, perfecta fue lo que pensó al acariciarla con su pulgar.

—Gracias señor —las mejillas sonrojadas del albino sólo la hacían lucir aún más encantador frente a los ojos del sujeto.

—Largo mocoso, ve a jugar con tus hermanos —hablo Tenri con molestia ante la escena que sucedía frente a él.

—Si padre —se alejó del de ojos cafés para acercarse al mayor dándole un abrazo que lo tomó por sorpresa—Feliz cumpleaños —beso su mejilla y corrió de nueva cuenta hacia arriba.

Tenri sonrió de lado su hijo siempre lo felicitaba semanas antes sólo por diversión, Shinya era travieso en demasía al igual que escandaloso, pero aun así era un buen niño, lo quería como si fuera su hijo de sangre claro que nunca lo diría, pero todos lo sabían, nunca se arrepentiría de que su ex—esposa hubiera decidido adoptarlo, nunca le mencionó palabra alguna, sólo un día al llegar a casa después del trabajo le dio la gran sorpresa al recibirlo con un tímido Shinya escondido detrás de ella, cuando llegó era tan delgado y pequeño, lucia tan frágil pero aun así le mostró una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Una lástima que Amaya decidiera abandonarlos al caer en bancarrota, se disculpó diciendo que ella no podía seguir así y se marchó dejándolo con sus tres hijos, ya no sabía qué más hacer poco a poco caía en la desesperación al no poder hacerse cargo de sus pequeños que no eran conscientes de la difícil situación en la que se encontraban.

Tenía montones de deudas, necesitaba pagarlas y conseguir lo suficiente para las medicinas de Mahiru que había contraído un virus el cual debía tratar inmediatamente. Hajime le prestaría dinero, pero tenían que fijar las condiciones para dicho préstamo, no se fiaba del todo, pero la desesperación era demasiada que haría cualquier cosa con tal de evitar la muerte de su pequeña, suspiro preparándose para salir.

—Hajime, ¿vas a venir o no? —la gruesa voz de Tenri lo sacó de su ensoñación, aún seguía de rodillas con la mirada perdida observando el camino por donde el niño se había ido, los ojos de ese azul tan profundo, la tersa piel pálida y el cabello de color peculiar que lucía tan suave al tacto en conjunto con esa inocente sonrisa, todo un deleite a su parecer; esa preciosidad sería suya a como diera lugar, con eso en mente asintió poniéndose de pie, salió con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

Una pena que Tenri no lo notara, si tan sólo hubiera puesto un poco más de atención.

Si tan sólo hubiera sido más precavido, aunque lo parezca siempre habrá más de una salida nunca se acaban las opciones, sólo la desesperación puede ser nuestra peor perdición.

Las risas de los pequeños fue lo último que Tenri escucho antes de cerrar la puerta completamente, un sonido que aliviaba su alma, pero lamentablemente añoraría y le haría arrepentirse de su decisión.

Él término con lo único que valía la pena en su vida.

Al cerrar esa puerta una condena fue impuesta silenciosamente, un ángel cayó, le fueron arrancadas sus alas.

 _"Las peores cosas de la vida vienen gratis a nosotros"._

...

Entraron a un bar a sugerencia del rubio, tomaron asiento frente la barra pidiendo un par de tragos, dos copas de fondo ancho con un líquido ámbar se les fue entregadas, la paga corría por cuenta de Hajime, el cual levantó su copa con una sonrisa torcida.

—Brindemos mi querido amigo, estás a punto de venderle tu alma al diablo —dicho eso llevo la copa a sus labios y bebió todo el contenido de golpe, Tenri al contrario no tocó su bebida no estaba ahí para tomar, estaba ahí para negociar y era consciente de su poca resistencia al alcohol así que lo mejor sería no tocar el líquido que se le ofrecía.

—Vamos Tenri, no puedes dejarme beber solo diviértete un poco, quita esa cara de amargado.

—No hemos venido aquí a divertirnos, quiero saber las condiciones, dijiste que sería rápido y no tengo tiempo para esto mis hijos me esperan en casa. —espeto respetuosamente a quien no lo merecía.

—Venga Hiragi, después de todo sólo puedes recurrir a mí, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es tomar un par de copas conmigo ¿cierto? —alzó ambas cejas con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios, —. Maldito chantajista —murmullo el de hebras moradas tomando la copa e ingiriendo su contenido. No tardó en sentir el ardor en la garganta.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunto el rubio.

— ¿Y bien qué?

—Cuéntame sobre ti, tu familia, tus hijos... ya sabes quiero saber sobre quién tendrá mi dinero.

—Bueno... mi hija está delicada de salud, las medicinas para su tratamiento no son algo que se pueda tener gratis, uno de mis hijos asiste a clases avanzadas pero debido a que enfermo por unas semanas dejó de asistir a clases y le retiraron la beca, sus clases no son nada baratas, pero dan sus frutos, si continúa asistiendo tendrá un futuro asegurado; pero no he podido conseguir un trabajo estable y es por eso por lo que estoy aquí hablando contigo. —expuso sintiendo una amargura en la garganta.

Permanecieron un momento en silencio donde Hajime pidió un par más de tragos de contenido desconocido para el Hiragi.

—Es algo llamado Cocoroco es de la república de Chile un país que visite hace poco por cuestión de negocios –el otro estaba por negarse, pero le interrumpió antes de que pudiera hacerlo—. No puedes negarte eso sería descortés.

Bebió todo el contenido de un solo trago, mala idea no pudo apreciar como el diablo expandía sus garras.

—Cuéntame un poco más no me has dicho nada sobre el pequeñín... ¿cómo se llamaba? ...—fingió haberlo olvidado y con las cejas fruncidas en un gesto inocente cuestionó—. ¿Shinya?

Tenri en serio tenía nula resistencia al alcohol, todo daba vueltas, sólo había tomado dos tragos y ya todo lucía borroso.

— ¿Shinya? —¿Qué tenía que ver su estrellita en esto?

—Sí, el de cabello de color plata.

—Es un mocoso bastante listo, demasiado para su edad se podría decir, pero no es de eso sobre lo que íbamos a hablar —la confusión se presentó en su voz y frunció el ceño algo le decía que lo mejor era retirarse, que algo estaba mal... pero estaba tan mareado, las últimas semanas habían sido extremadamente difíciles, estaba exhausto de trabajar tanto y recibir una miserable paga que no servía de nada.

No pensaba con claridad.

—Venga sólo quiero saber un poco más, es mera curiosidad –llamó al que atendía la barra pidiendo unos cuantos tragos más.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Amm... ¿Cuántos años tiene? —interrogo jugando con su copa derramando un poco del líquido.

—Tiene siete años, un niño aun, el mayor tiene trece y la otra tiene nueve.

El otro solo asintió ante lo dicho con una sonrisa entrecerrando los ojos, el pequeño era hermoso y solo tenía siete años, no podía esperar a tenerlo en sus manos.

—Muy bien Tenri, es hora de hablar de las condiciones... —Hajime sabía que el otro ya no era consciente de nada, había bebido demasiado como para pensar claramente las cosas, eso sería demasiado fácil.

— ¿Qué tanto te importa Shinya?

—Él es mi vida junto con sus hermanos —arrastró las palabras con una boba sonrisa pensando en sus hijos.

— ¿Qué me dirías si te doy todo lo que quieras a cambio del pequeño? –bebió de su copa, pudo sentir la mirada confundida en su nuca.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto a duras penas.

—Seamos sinceros Tenri, estas en la bancarrota total, no puedes hacerte cargo de ti mismo mucho menos de tus hijos, tu vida es una miseria y cualquier trabajo que consigas te dejará una porquería de salario del cual no serás capaz de sostenerte.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso? —preguntó bruscamente queriendo golpearlo en ese momento.

—Te daré todo lo que quieras a cambio del niño, no me interesa otra cosa que tengas que ofrecerme, pero si crees que es demasiado solo quiero una noche con el niño, tú di el precio te daré todo lo que quieras y necesites, pero soy un buen hombre así que tú decides –junto ambas manos y apoyó el rostro sobre ellas dando una sonrisa.

Tenri ni siquiera lo tenía que pensar la respuesta era clara, Hajime vio eso y no le agrado. Él siempre conseguía lo que quería y esta ocasión no sería la excepción.

—No le haré nada malo si te preocupa sólo quiero... conocerlo, no haré nada que lo lastime, créeme lo cuidare y seria solo por una noche, piénsalo sería como una pijamada, sólo una noche a cambio de todo el dinero que tu pidas —le susurró suavemente al oído.

La persuasión era un talento que siempre dominó, de esa manera llegó hasta su actual posición. Sólo tenía que mover con maestría sus cartas y el idiota que tenía en frente caería al igual que muchos otros al abismo.

Tenri cavilo sobre la decisión que tomaría, la enfermedad de Mahiru, los estudios de Kureto, serían posibles si Shinya pasaba una sola noche con Hajime, no le pasaría nada malo, el rubio sonaba tan sincero, en serio necesitaba el dinero, pero no podía pensar con claridad, no tomaría una decisión en esa condición; negó con dificultad levantándose del taburete se tambaleo, se apoyó en la barra, estaba demasiado ebrio.

El otro tomó su mano deteniéndolo —Venga, ¿ni siquiera me darás una oportunidad? Es una buena oferta si te lo piensas, ambos ganamos, pagas el tratamiento de tu pequeña y la escuela de tu hijo, no tendrías que preocuparte de nada en meses, si me permites convivir un poco con el angelito, es una oferta más que perfecta y ¿piensas desecharla como si nada? Realmente deberías pensarlo, una oportunidad como esta no se presenta todos los días —le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro mientras lo sentaba de nueva cuenta y le daba otra copa.

—Seamos sinceros Tenri, no eres capaz de cuidar de ti mismo, mucho menos de tus hijos, ¿Qué harás cuando ya no puedas seguir sosteniéndote con los míseros salarios? ¿Dejarás morir a Mahiru? O ¿Le negarás la educación a Kureto? –el Hiragi permanecía callado escuchando lo que el otro decía, permitiendo que sus palabras produjeran eco en su mente, que se metiera en su cabeza.

El de ojos cafés sonrió ante el silencio del contrario, sería una presa fácil de eso no había duda, ya podía ver el pequeño cuerpo del ángel enredado entre sus sábanas, un escalofrío de placer puro recorrió por completo su cuerpo frente a dicha imagen.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le tomara a los del orfanato enterarse de la situación? ¿Recuerdas al hijo de los Bathory? Les quitaron a su hijo… ¿Ferid? Si no me equivoco, hay rumores que dicen que abusaban de él en el orfanato. ¿Quieres que les pase lo mismo a tus hijos? En cuanto se enteren de tu situación se los llevaran, ¿Cuántas lágrimas crees que derramen por culpa de su padre? ¿Cuántas lágrimas crees que sean capaces de derramar hasta que lleguen al punto de quiebre?

Sus palabras hirientes como caricias no se detenían.

—Estás dispuesto a dejar que pasen por lo mismo, que abusen de ellos sólo por tener un padre incompetente ¿Dejaras que abusen de ellos? ¿Qué los lastimen? Realmente me esperaba más de ti —soltó un falso suspiro —Supongo que en realidad no te importan, en poco tiempo la pequeña morirá así que será una molestia menos ¿no es así?

Tenri le miro con molestia antes de darle un fuerte golpe que lo envió directo al suelo —No vuelvas a decir algo como eso —amenazó entre dientes sujetándolo de sus rubios cabellos.

— ¿Qué? ¿no te gusta escuchar la verdad? Tenri, necesitas dinero, sé que debes demasiado, sé que le debes a personas equivocadas también, soy tu mejor opción y lo sabes —con una sonrisa satisfecha empuja suavemente al contrario para ponerse de pie y tenderle una mano con actitud de superioridad.

Hiragi solo se queda callado ante lo dicho, pero acepta la mano, el alcohol no planea desaparecer y la confusión se vuelve mayor, puede ver en su mente a sus hijos sufriendo a causa suya, a su hija en malas condiciones agonizando por la enfermedad, Kureto dejando los estudios para buscar un mísero trabajo del cual saldrá golpeado, y su pequeño Shinya regresando a un pasado el cual le juro podría olvidar a su lado; cada uno de ellos con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

Toma el contenido de la copa que desde hace unos momentos sostiene en sus manos —Tú, ¿no le harás daño?

Una perfecta sonrisa se extiende sobre sus labios, niega lentamente con la cabeza —Sólo quiero conocerlo, parece ser un niño interesante.

 _«Los ángeles están hechos para morir»_

—7.500.000,00 JPY –Hajime saca su billetera para firmar el cheque con la cantidad pedida mientras Tenri solo puede sentir asco de sí mismo, pero pensándolo bien es solo una noche a cambio de una grandiosa cantidad, no le parecía tan malo, o tal vez era la desesperación y el alcohol hablando.

Los ojos cafés del rubio brillaron divertidos, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a modo de consuelo—. Lamento que tengas que tomar esa decisión tan difícil, pero puedes confiar en mí, te lo aseguro —por dentro una gran excitación lo recorría por completo, podía sentir esa tersa piel siendo marcada por sus manos y su boca.

Hajime soltó una carcajada y le entregó el cheque al mayor —Has tomado la decisión correcta, créeme no te arrepentirás —con eso último salieron ambos del bar en dirección a la pequeña casa.

Con la mente nublada incapaz de analizar lo que ha hecho ríe con amargura, puede sentir que ha cometido el peor error de su vida, pero ignora eso al ver el gran cheque que resguarda en su abrigo.

En el fondo de su mente una voz pregunta ¿valió la pena? Y otra le reprochaba lo que acababa de hacer; _le dieron un arma de la cual el tiro el gatillo, habrá que esperar para ver a quien ha lastimado_.

…

" _Una sonrisa perfecta que está a punto de ser rota"_.

…

 **Nota: Espero que les guste el capítulo lamento haber tardado, pero en mi defensa ya estaba terminado y tenía unas cuantas pocas (muchas) palabras más pero cuando lo escribía en Word porque yo trabajo ahí..., no qué demonios pasó, pero el maldito programa dejo de responder y cuando al fin lo hizo... todo el texto había... desaparecido._.**

 **O sea, yo había estado escribiendo desde que desperté como a las cuatro de la mañana y termine a las dos de la tarde, tenía bastante escrito y todo se esfumó en un pequeño parpadeo... fue como perder mi mayor tesoro.**

 **Estaba tan enojada que llore y me di un tiempo con mi laptop... sigo un poco enojada pero ya se me pasara.**

 **Literalmente escribí más de 5,000 palabras, pero no recuerdo que es lo que había escrito fue como si mis manos se guiarán solas a través del teclado... fue hermoso.**

 **En fin... Espero que disfruten del capítulo, trataré de no tardar mucho la próxima vez.**

 ***7.500.000,00 JPY equivalen según el convertidor a 1,187,700,00 pesos mexicanos.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido~**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Estrella sin brillo**

 **Capítulo 4_**

-Esto debe de estar mal -dijo el azabache de mirada amatista volviendo a leer los documentos que sujetaba con fuerza entre sus manos -Las cuentas están mal, tenemos faltas, puedes explicarlo, Katashi.

El hombre sentado del otro lado del escritorio donde reposaban varios documentos desordenados, con su mirada oscura observaba seriamente a su jefe y líder de la mafia japonesa, empujando de nueva cuenta los anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz respondió -Esos son los datos que se nos ha hecho llegar desde el club, son las cifras que el señor Raiden nos ha entregado.

Frunció el ceño de nueva cuenta, había un error en las finanzas de uno de sus clubes y para ir a peor era uno de los de mayor ganancia, eso significaba que las ganancias o al menos una parte estaba siendo desviada y eso no le gustaba para nada, suspiro pesadamente, primero le disparan a su hijo y ahora esto, demasiado estrés para esta semana.

Se recargo en la enorme silla que lucía incómoda para acto seguido soltar los papeles y masajear con brusquedad las sienes en un acto para tratar de relajarse, el hombre frente a seguía sin emitir sonido alguno pero su mirada le decía que maquinaba grandes planes.

-Supongo que sabes qué es lo que haremos, ve preparando todo para mañana, le haremos una pequeña visita sorpresa al anochecer, mas le vale tener una buena explicación.

Recibió un asentimiento de parte del rubio antes de ponerse de pie dispuesto a descansar lo que quedaba de la noche antes de comenzar nuevamente con un día agotador en pocas horas, solo esperaba que se tratara de un error de contabilidad y no de un desvió, de lo contrario significaría que tendría que matarlo y eso le parecía desagradable, ensuciarse las manos con sangre de un hombre como el definitivamente era asqueroso.

En cuando llego a su habitación la cual le parecía demasiado espaciosa para una sola persona, camino directo al balcón, se recargo en la barandilla admirando el cielo nocturno, uno de sus momentos favoritos era ese, cuando al terminar un largo y estresante día podía darse el lujo de admirar las estrellas que le hacían compañía a la luna, le encantaba observar la luna que resplandecía de un plateado tan puro que lo tranquilizaba y relajaba; gruño al sentir la helada brisa que hacía danzar los finos copos de nieve que caen con elegancia sobre su cabellera oscura.

Suspiro volviendo a entrar a la habitación.

Debía descansar, mañana tendría un día sumamente agitado y no quería preocupar a su hijo así que tendría que asegurarse de no salir herido en la "visita" que realizaría. Lentamente se despojó de sus prendas preparándose para acostarse en la cómoda cama, acaricio el anillo que reposaba en su mano antes de retirarlo para dejarlo en la mesa de noche, apago la lámpara que iluminaba la recamara y se recostó sintiendo como poco a poco sus parpados cedían al cansancio, extrañaba la compañía de su esposa y la manera en que hacía de esa enorme cama fuera un lugar cálido; con ese último pensamiento se entregó a la profunda inconsciencia.

Cerca de la habitación principal, Yuichiro trataba de conciliar el sueño después de haber tenido una pesadilla, normalmente en esos casos su madre acudía a su habitación y lo consolaba o Guren en algunos casos; había soñado que Mika lo apuñalaba, y luego era consumido por una aterradora oscuridad todo era un caos en su mente en ese instante con la respiración irregular salió de la cama para dirigirse a la de su padre.

Con el rostro completamente sonrojado abrió con lentitud la puerta frente a él, dio un pequeño vistazo divisando a su padre envuelto en las delgadas sábanas y se acercó a paso tímido, por dios él ya era un adolescente y estaba por pedirle a su padre dormir con él. Lo sacudió un poco recibiendo un quejido en respuesta, la mirada entrecerrada le dejo en claro que interrumpía un buen sueño.

\- ¿Sucede algo mocoso? -pregunto con la voz ronca y soñolienta, frunció el ceño y giro el rostro completamente sonrojado.

-Tuve una pesadilla.

Un murmullo casi inaudible fue lo que salió de sus labios, Guren soltó una risilla recibiendo a cambio un insulto, se movió dejando espacio a un lado suyo el cual fue rápidamente ocupado por su hijo

\- ¿No eres demasiado grande para hacer esto? -pregunto a manera de burla

-Cállate -su rostro sonrojado era completamente visible a un en la oscuridad ante sus ojos -Guren, idiota -termino por mascullar entre dientes antes de cubrirse para resguardarse del fuerte frio.

Aunque no lo admitiera ver a su hijo acudir a él para ayudarlo a conciliar el sueño lo hizo sentir una gran calidez, la calidez que sólo un padre es capaz de sentir al saber que sin importar nada su hijo aun lo necesitara, por un momento al sentir el peso extra en la enorme cama le recordó a los momentos en los que su esposa abrazaba a su pequeño y ambos dormían en los brazos del otro, verlos en esos momentos de tranquilidad nunca tuvo precio… pero no era el momento de recordar, _era el momento de que esos recuerdos se desvanecieran en el firmamento._

 _Momento de soltar el pasado…_

Un fuerte ronquido y una patada lo saco de sus pensamientos, sobresaltado giro su rostro encontrándose con el menor babeando en una extraña posición que

probablemente le pasaría factura mañana, una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en automático en su rostro cansado, había algunas cosas que nunca cambiaban.

Sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente teniendo como última imagen un recuerdo lejano de la única mujer a la que amo sosteniendo entre sus brazos un bulto revoltoso protegiéndolo de las pesadillas, una dulce voz resonando antes de escuchar un ruido metálico, como cada noche desde hace cuatro años.

...

 _Sin saber que el mañana le tenia preparado algo que cambiaría en definitiva su vida_

...

El sol resplandecía curioso como si supiera lo que vendría a lo largo del día y quisiera saber como terminaría.

Una cabellera plateada se divisaba en un establecimiento, una cafetería para ser exactos, disfrutando de un chocolate caliente con unas tostadas; su mirada distraída en la ventana admiraba el paisaje, la nieve por todos lados y las personas abrigadas a más no poder resguardándose de las heladas caricias del viento.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, nada mas y nada menos que mi ángel favorito -Shinya dio un respingo, pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver frente a él al dueño de esa burlesca voz robando su desayuno -Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi, ¿demasiado trabajo?

El menor asintió -Demasiado es quedarse corto -le arrebato su taza de chocolate para intentar darle un trago pero este se había acabado, dio una mirada de reproche al de ojos carmín que le respondió con una sonrisa aun mas socarrona que antes.

-¿El viejo por fin ha decidido darte un descanso?

-He dejado de soñar con eso hace tiempo. -responde volviendo su vista hacia la ventana suspirando con anhelo, anhelando aquello que perdió y sabe jamás regresara _libertad..._

Ferid analizo con la mirada a Shinya, fijándose en sus ojeras levemente marcadas, su piel aun mas pálida de lo normal y el gesto cansado de rostro; desde que entro al local lo había visto perdido en sus pensamientos; desde que lo conoció sintió lastima por él, ¿Cómo era posible que una persona tan buena fue vilmente lastimada? Era la pregunta que se hacia cada vez que lo veía, por que para su infortunio en cada encuentro tenia una carga mas pesada que la anterior lo podía ver en sus hermosos ojos esos que con el paso del tiempo perdían la intensidad con la que veía el mundo.

Shinya era el único amigo de verdad que ha tenido, recuerda el momento en el que lo conoció, al momento de verlo de verdad había creído que era un ángel que llego para salvarlo en el momento indicado.

Ferid apretó sus manos formando puños bajo la mesa, suspiro.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer ahora? -pregunta cansadamente maldiciendo en su mente al padre de su amigo, quien sabe es quien lo ha condenado.

La mirada azul de su amigo siempre le ha parecido que esta bañada de estrellas, siempre brillantes, ahora vacía le provoca un nudo en la garganta, pero sonríe.

-249.605,06 JPY -roto es la descripción que encaja a la perfección en su amigo -tengo tres semanas o se llevara a Mahiru, Kureto intentara ayudar, pero sabes como se estresa estudiando y cuidando de ella.

-Es demasiado para tan poco tiempo -responde exaltado -Ni siquiera con tu otro trabajo lo lograrías. -expuso lo que ambos sabían. Trato de pensar en alguna manera de ayudarle a su amigo.

-He escuchado acerca de un club... -las palabras salen de su boca sin pensarlo -Un club exclusivo para gente rica, se llama _"El final",_ tal vez si vas puedas conseguir suficiente, tengo un conocido en ese lugar puedo hablar con él y arreglar las cosas para que vayas esta noche...

-No creo que sea una buena idea Ferid -lo interrumpe con un deje de duda pero el mayor se puso de pie.

-No estas en condiciones para negarte y estoy bastante seguro de que en ese lugar te ira bastante bien, te llamare luego para darte los detalles, por el momento no te metas en problemas y ¿puedes venir a verme durante mi descanso? Por supuesto que puedes, quieras o no vendrías a verme, no por nada soy tu mejor amigo -alardeo el de largo cabello -A parte tengo mucho que contarte, Crowley y yo discutimos, tengo que desahogarme con alguien -agrego con gesto dramático a lo que ambos rieron. -No te preocupes demasiado ángel.

Con eso ultimo ambos se despidieron el albino le prometió al de ojos carmín que regresaría para pasar juntos su descanso, prometiendo escuchar cada queja que tuviera sobre Crowley.

Salió del establecimiento despidiéndose de todos los empleados con una dulce sonrisa para dirigirse a su trabajo, al atravesar la puerta una suave brisa envolvió de manera cálida su cuerpo y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

Una preciosa sonrisa decoro su rostro y sus ojos brillaron, se puso en marcha hacia una librería donde trabajaba, su parte favorita del día estaba por comenzar, aquella parte que le hacía olvidar por lo menos un momento la mierda que era su vida y que siempre le alegraba.

...

 _La gente que esta en la oscuridad siempre tendrá un pequeño farol que los guía entre las tinieblas..._

 _Por lo menos hasta que pierda toda luz en su interior..._

 _..._

 **Nota: Hola lamento tanto la espera pero no me sentía muy bien para escribir el capitulo, de hecho siento que es lo peor que he escrito tal vez lo edite o lo deje tal como esta...**

 **Como pueden ver el encuentro entre Guren y Shinya esta muy cerca demasiado diría yo.**

 **¡Nuestra diva ya apareció!**

 **Poco a poco iran apareciendo mas personajes, espero haber mejorado mi escritura para ese momento, lamento tanto que tengan que leer algo así.**

 **Creo que eso es todo... Gracias por ser pacientes y esperar la actualización, intentare hacerlo mas seguido y hacer los capítulos mas largos.**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Estrella sin brillo.**

 **Capítulo 5.**

 **Parte 1.**

\- ¿Habrá un día en el que no llegues tarde querido? -en el momento que atravesó la puerta giratoria del lugar la voz estricta de Hoshi le reprendió por su retardo, que no era el primero, mucho menos el último.

-He escuchado que en navidad suceden milagros -con una coqueta sonrisa respondió a tal único saludo.

-Ni siquiera la navidad puede contigo -chasqueo la lengua frustrada, pero con un suspiro de resignación beso su mejilla -Espero que esta vez sea el último retraso, cariño.

-Intentare que así sea, pero no puedo prometer nada -sentencio encaminándose hacia los vestidores por su uniforme siendo seguido por la de cabellos miel.

-No luce bien ese abrigo -Hablo después de un rato sentada en el banquillo revisando dicha prenda fuera de los vestidores esperando a que Shinya saliera.

-Bueno es lo mejor que puede lucir si soy atacado por pervertidos salvajes -con sarcasmo respondió acercándose mientras ataba su corbata y se colocaba el gafete.

-Podrías ser más cuidadoso, intentar evitar que te hagan daño o desgarren tu ropa, ¿sabes? -guardo el abrigo del contrario en una bolsa -Remendarlo no es tan fácil como parece.

-Lo sé y lo siento tratare de hacerlo -una delicada sonrisa dio por finalizado ese tema.

-Oh señorita dictadora, dama más bella que una estrella y luz que ilumina este lugar -con burla risueña se dirigió a su jefa quien ponía sus ojos en blanco y negaba con la cabeza a esa burla habitual - ¿Ha llegado el nuevo?

-Mi sumiso favorito, lamento decepcionarte, pero lamentablemente sí, el novato ya ha llegado y para tu amarga desgracia mucho más temprano que tú, razón por la cual le he puesto a trabajar en tu sección, lo siento _Moonlight._

Con gesto dramático detuvo el paso, poso su mano es su pecho y giro el rostro.

-Emi, ¿Cómo has podido reemplazarme tan fácilmente? -con horror abrió los ojos - ¿Acaso te has aburrido de mí? -de un momento a otro rodeaba con sus brazos el menudo cuerpo de la chica que con esfuerzo retenía una carcajada - ¿Es acaso por haberme comido tu almuerzo? -pregunto con los ojos llorosos -Fue un accidente te lo juro -falsos sollozos hacían eco en el cuarto de descanso.

La de ojos avellanas no pudo soportar más y estallo a carcajadas desconcertando a uno que otro empleado que pasaba.

-Basta, no te he perdonado por eso -agrego lo más seria que pudo en medio de las risas - _Moonlight_ jamás podría aburrirme de ti eres tan único y deslumbrante que robas el significado de mi nombre*.

Después de unos momentos ambos se tranquilizaron y reanudaron el paso hacia el recibidor donde la de piel algo tostada le diría al platinado la sección de la que se encargaría.

-Muy bien Hiragi, durante esta semana tendrás que encargarte del nuevo, su apellido es Shindo, encárgate de que aprenda cómo funcionan las cosas en este lugar.

-Te aseguro que el nuevo te encantara es bastante atractivo es posible que eso atraiga clientes. Espero que puedan llevarse bien.

-No te preocupes Emiko, puedo hacerme cargo de él, soy Shinya Hiragi, no hay nadie que se resista a mis encantos -le guiño el ojo coquetamente antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la sección de novelas románticas donde su ahora compañero le esperaba.

Le agradaba la idea de tener un compañero, aunque este fuera temporal le encantaba conocer gente nueva, sólo esperaba que fuera una persona agradable con la que pudiera distraerse hasta la hora de su descanso.

Después de pasar por la sección de misterio y suspenso llego finalmente a la de romance su favorita, por cierto, le gustaba pensar que existían personas que podrían tener la suerte de vivir un romance como los que están plasmados en los libros.

 _Deseaba algo parecido para él._

 _Deseaba perderse en los ojos de una persona, ver luz en sus ojos._

 _Deseaba que alguien le hiciera sentir que valía la pena._

 _Que aun valía algo._

Pero no era estúpido sabía que esas cosas estaban reservadas para personas reales.

No para escorias como él, para basura como él sólo quedaba el anhelar aquello, anhelar el final de una mísera vida.

 _Anhelaba poder vivir sin lamentos._

Para su desconsuelo estaba condenado a vivir en la desdicha.

Una figura de cabellera rubia que ordenaba algunos libros dándole la espalda.

Carraspeo para llamar su atención y poder presentarse formalmente, en cuanto el otro dirigió su mirada hacia él se acercó y extendió su mano a manera de saludo.

-Un placer Shindo, mi nombre es Shinya Hiragi, tu compañero -observo como el otro dudaba en tomar su mano, pero con un suspiro y un murmullo le devolvió el saludo.

-Mikaela Shindo -murmuro el de igualmente ojos azules.

-En ese caso, Mikaela-kun espero que nos llevemos bien.

Paso el resto del tiempo explicándole al rubio de piel blanquecina cómo funcionaban las cosas y como ordenar o recibir los libros que llegaban de la editorial, atendieron a unos cuantos clientes, más clientes de los que habitualmente recibía, pero como Emiko había dicho el chico era bastante atractivo lo cual era obvio para las jóvenes que pedían ser atendidas por un indiferente Mikaela.

Pronto llego la hora de su descanso por lo cual se acercó a él para invitarlo a comer.

-Mikaela-kun, lo has hecho genial para ser tu primera vez.

-Gracias Shinya-sama -un tierno sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas del menor que sonreía nerviosamente, cosa que enterneció al de hebras plateadas.

-Oye Mika-kun, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a comer? -pregunto con una sonrisa amistosa.

Con las mejillas aun sonrojadas, el rubio negó apenado -Lo siento Shinya-sama, pero iré a comer con mi hermana, tal vez mañana podamos comer juntos -propuso comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

-Me parece perfecto, te veré después –sacudió su mano a manera de despedida y fue en busca de su abrigo que imaginaba ya había sido arreglado.

Saludo a uno que otro compañero con el que se encontraba mientras se dirigía a la oficina de Emiko, la cual dormía plácidamente sobre su viejo abrigo.

La admiro por unos instantes, le gustaba ver la forma en la que sus labios formaban un tierno puchero y fruncía el ceño de manera suave, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y una expresión de cansancio. Acaricio con dulzura su rostro recordando el día en que la castaña le había confesado su amor.

Desearía ser capaz de corresponder sus sentimientos…

Soltó un suspiro y acomodo un mechón color miel detrás de su oreja, por más que quisiera no podría corresponderle de la manera en que una persona como ella se merecía, Emiko merecía que alguien sostuviera su mano mientras reía, pero también mientras lloraba, merecía una historia llena de romance que la hiciera sonreír mientras durmiera y alejara las pesadillas.

La de ojos avellana acepto su rechazo, pero le dijo con seguridad _No me importa el tiempo que sea necesario esperar, estoy dispuesta a ser tu amiga siglos si lo deseas, pero no me rendiré y haré que correspondas mis sentimientos, Shinya estoy dispuesta a hacerte el hombre más feliz de la existencia si me das una oportunidad_ han pasado dos años desde ese día, pero Emiko no ha roto su palabra y a pesar de saber la clase de persona que es y a lo que se dedica no se ha apartado de su lado.

 _Tal vez en un futuro…_

 _Podría ser capaz de tener los mismos sentimientos hacia su hermosa amiga…_

Beso su frente dispuesto a despertarla e ir a pasar un rato con Ferid.

Se removió ligeramente en la gran silla antes de entre abrir los ojos y soltar un largo y cansado bostezo.

\- ¿A qué se debe la interrupción de mi trabajo, Moonlight? –se limitó a decir en cuando sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de Shinya sin vergüenza a medida que despertaba.

\- ¿A eso le llamas trabajo? – riendo, pregunto con una sonrisa ladeada, inclinándose hacia delante para quedar más cerca del rostro soñoliento de su amiga, entre paréntesis jefa –Ya es hora del descanso y le prometí a Ferid que iría a pasar un rato con él –sonrió con burla –Aparentemente ha vuelto a pelear con Crowley, y necesita desahogarse con alguien.

Emiko hizo gesto sorprendido y boqueo como pez fuera del agua por unos segundos - ¿Ferid? –recibió un asentimiento de parte de Shinya que con alegría respondió.

-Después de meses sin verlo regreso de donde sea que haya escapado en primer lugar, trabaja en la cafetería, ¿no te parece genial?

Emiko sólo asintió, una risa nerviosa escapo de sus labios, se puso de pie y le coloco el abrigo al otro –En ese caso será mejor que no te retrases, apuesto a que tienen mucho de lo cual ponerse al corriente, ¿cierto? –no espero respuesta y con un sutil gesto de ansiedad se despidió –Salúdalo de mi parte –con eso le cerró la puerta de la oficina en la cara sin darle oportunidad de preguntar.

Shinya no entendía lo que acababa de pasar, pero no tenía tiempo para cuestionar ya iba un poco tarde al encuentro del mayor, dio una última mirada curiosa a la oficina de Emiko y salió a paso apresurado de la librería con dirección a la cafetería.

…

Al momento de entrar a la cafetería logro divisar una cabellera muy larga igualmente plateada junto a una purpura platicando en la mesa frente a la ventana, Ferid al percatarse de su presencia lo llamo sacudiendo una mano en su dirección y pronunciando su nombre con el típico tono meloso que siempre que tenía ocasión utilizaba con él.

Se acercó tímidamente saludando a su amigo esperando que este le presentara al desconocido, pero como era de esperarse no lo hizo y en su lugar le hizo un espacio a su lado para que se sentara. En cuanto se sentó rodeo su cintura con un brazo obligándolo a recargar su cabeza en su pecho y con la otra mano acariciaba su cabello algo usual de él, pero en esa ocasión incomodo por la atenta mirada del extraño de coleta y largas pestañas. Parecía analizarlo con detalle, se sentía desnudo.

\- ¿Qué te parece? –hablo Ferid sin dejar de acariciar su cabello dirigiéndose al de orejas puntiagudas, que sin apartar su intensa mirada asintió con una sonrisa.

-Muy buen material sin duda –acerco su mano y acaricio su mejilla, su sonrisa se ensancho más –Es muy suave, a los clientes les encantan los chicos como tú y últimamente estamos faltos de personal.

La confusión en su rostro se hizo evidente, no entendía de que estaban hablando, se suponía que pasaría tiempo con su amigo hablando de todo para ponerse al corriente, no estarían toqueteándolo, no estaba en su trabajo nocturno por el momento así que le incomodaba en demasía.

-Mi nombre es Lacus Welt –se presentó al notar su confusión e incomodidad –Ferid me contacto, me ha dicho que necesitas trabajo y sin duda alguna podrás conseguir la gran suma en menos de una semana, el burdel _"El final"_ es un lugar exclusivo, sólo los típicos hombres adinerados van en busca de chicos desafortunados –por un momento guardo silencio y a continuación se dirigió a Ferid - ¿Tiene experiencia?

-Un poco, tiene un poco de experiencia –mentiroso fue lo que pensó Shinya la escucharlo, tenía bastante experiencia. Lacus asintió, sus ojos reflejaron seriedad cuando se dirigió a él.

\- ¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo? –el de ojos zafiro nunca había trabajado en un burdel, sus clientes normalmente llamaban a su celular, y eran conocidos de Hajime quien les hablaba de él. Por lo tanto, nunca necesito ir a un club de esa clase, pero era una oportunidad que no debía dejar pasar, tal vez tendría suerte y podría dejar de verlo a él y a sus asquerosos amigos. Por lo que sin titubear acepto.

-Quiero hacerlo –el de hebras purpuras sonrió complacido, saco una pequeña tarjeta donde escribió una dirección y una hora.

-En ese caso, te veré en este lugar a esa hora –le entrego la tarjeta comenzando a levantarse para irse –No te preocupes por la vestimenta, te prestare algunas cosas.

-Te presentare ante el jefe, no tienes de que alarmarte, eres del tipo de chicos que le gustan por lo que no creo que se niegue a que trabajes por un tiempo.

Se despidieron, Ferid se levantó y acompaño hasta la acera hablaron por unos minutos mientras el pedía algo de beber un chocolate para él y un café cargado para al mayor.

Mientras traían su pedido se puso a pensar en lo que haría esta noche.

Iría a un burdel.

Y no era cualquier burdel sino uno de los mejores.

Estaba asustado.

Pero una parte de él, una pequeña parte de él estaba emocionado.

Si lograba ser aceptado ya no tendría que seguir viendo a Hajime, quien lo introdujo a este mundo.

Apretó los puños bajo la mesa, odiaba a ese viejo más que nada en su vida, pero por más que lo odiara le debía demasiado por haberle mostrado la única cosa en la cual era bueno, la única cosa para la cual servía.

Hajime también lo había salvado varias veces de las palizas de su padre en sus estados de borrachera.

No sabía que debería de representar él en su vida ya que se hizo cargo de sus hermanos pagando sus gastos, pero a cambio de eso tenía que _acostarse con él,_ algo que al principio le asusto, pero no podía negarse, el rubio le hizo entender que nada en la vida era gratis y si quería que sus hermanos siguieran sonriendo él tenía que hacer lo que se le pidiera, esa sería su manera de pagar por todo lo que hacía por ellos.

Le dolía, eso nunca lo negaría inclusive ahora le seguía doliendo.

Después de un tiempo se acostumbró y acepto que eso era lo único que podía hacer.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Ferid regreso a su lado hasta que este lo abrazo y beso su mejilla sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-Vagando en la luna, ¿eh? –a manera de broma le sonrió seductoramente.

En ese momento les llevaron las bebidas.

-Fue demasiado rápido, ¿No te parece? –pregunto mientras le soplaba un poco a su chocolate tratando de enfriarlo.

\- ¿Mi ángel está asustado?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Asustado? –resoplo ocultando su nerviosismo –sigue soñando diva.

\- Pero mira que pésimo mentiroso eres –se burló de él mientras negaba con la cabeza - ¿No habíamos prometido que no habría mentiras entre nosotros? –alzo una ceja en su dirección – Ángel, ángel, ángel, me lastimas con tus crueles mentiras –se abrazó a si mismo mientras emitía falsos sollozos, haciendo drama como siempre pensó el menor.

-Oh, por cierto, Emiko te manda saludos –recordó interrumpiendo la escena de su amigo.

El aura de Ferid cambio de un momento a otro.

\- ¿Emiko?

-Sí, parecía emocionada con la noticia de que estabas de regreso.

-Emocionada mis pelotas –mascullo encarando a la pared.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? –pregunto con curiosidad pues no logro entender lo dicho, por el contrario.

Volvió su vista de nuevo a Shinya con una hipócrita sonrisa que este no noto –Que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos, me gustaría decirle unas cuantas cosas que al parecer olvido.

\- ¿eh?

-Olvídalo, pero podríamos reunirnos dentro de unas semanas ¿te parece? aún tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, pero en cuanto termine seré completamente tuyo –finalizó guiñándole un ojo con galantería, Shinya sólo pudo negar con una sonrisa ante las acciones de su amigo, continuaron hablando de todo y de nada hasta que llegaron al tema de mayor importancia.

\- ¿Así que esta vez la culpa la ha tenido Crowley? –pregunto tanteando terreno, le parecía interesante que su amigo parecía dramatizar más de lo normal en cuanto a esa pelea, que, si bien no era la primera, parecía ser la más sería.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "esta vez"? –pregunto mientras un rojo poco a poco inundaba su rostro –Ese idiota siempre tiene la culpa –aclaro golpeando la frente del ojo zafiro –Es sólo que es un insensible, puedes creerlo, él siempre se queja de mi falta de humanidad cuando es él el único imbécil sin ella –declaro echando humo, parecía a punto de explotar así que comenzó a peinar su cabello pues eso siempre lo relaja un poco.

\- ¿Puedes explicarme que ha hecho para que te enojaras de esa manera? –pidió con dulzura característica de una madre.

Ferid soltó un largo suspiro extendiendo su cuerpo en el asiento acolchonado de la mesa y puso la cabeza en el regazo de Shinya permitiéndole continuar con lo que hacía.

\- ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Su nacimiento tal vez?

Shinya soltó una risa ante esas palabras.

-El idiota de dos colores* se niega a que tengamos un hijo argumentando que soy inmaduro y no se trata de una mascota.

-Espera ¿qué?, ¿has dicho tener un hijo?

-Sí un hijo ya sabes, esas pequeñas cosas babeantes y tiernas… como sea, como sabes salí del país por asuntos personales, pero por accidente o por lo que yo creo destino llegue a un orfanato, había un montón de niños, pero, por alguna razón todos esos mocosos se asustaron al verme, ¿Puedes creerlo? Asustarse de un espécimen tan hermoso y único, estúpido –mascullo –pero hubo sólo uno que se acercó, un pequeño enano que, si no conociera a Crowley, diría que es su hijo, deberías de ver el parecido que tienen esos dos, aunque no negare que de igual manera se parece a mí.

Shinya admiro encantado como los ojos de Ferid brillaban con diversión y picardía.

-Estuve yendo al orfanato durante toda mi estadía en Inglaterra* es una nación muy bonita tal vez algún día te llevé y nos casemos, pero no cambiemos de tema por tus coqueteos fallidos Shinya, esto es serio concéntrate –el otro sólo bufo por lo bajo.

-El niño en realidad me agrado, al principio fue algo arisco, pero es comprensible, después de exactamente un mes comenzó a esperarme al pie de la entrada sentado en el suelo y cada vez que me veía llegar me daba una pequeña patada y decía –"Te has tardado mucho" –y acto seguido un ramo de hermosas flores era arrojado a mi cara.

-Curiosa manera de llamar tu atención –comento recordando la manera en que Crowley solía cortejar a Ferid.

\- ¡Realmente encantador!

-Me encariñé tanto con él que pensé en adoptarlo –soltó risueño, Shinya creyó ver como su sonrisa irradiaba luz, mientras ponía su expresión "encantadora" –Y él ha estado de acuerdo –chillo emocionado.

-Cuando regrese estuve arreglando todos los documentos, se lo comenté a Crowley, él me dijo que estaba haciendo mal al ilusionar al pequeño –frunció el ceño –Dijo que no estaba de acuerdo con eso, que yo aún no estaba listo para hacerme cargo de alguien más que no fuera yo mismo, que me falta madurar un poco más y tener conciencia de mis actos. En conclusión, no me apoya en mi decisión.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo sé que todo tiempo hago mal las cosas, tomo malas decisiones y todo eso, pero yo cambie, deje de trabajar en las calles y tengo un trabajo decente e inclusive intento continuar con mis estudios. He madurado más de lo que creen.

-Es por eso que discutimos él se niega a que tengamos un hijo, pero yo quiero hacerlo, quiero tener mi propia familia. Por mucho que me gustara y deseara que Crowley formara parte de esto no lo obligare a hacerlo –Ferid cerró los ojos e inspiro hondo para lo que diría a continuación –Creo que lo mejor será que terminemos con nuestra relación, después de todo nunca he creído que sea algo real, ya sabes nunca he creído que funcionemos como pareja…

Eso dejo en blanco a Shinya, si bien sabía que su amigo tenía tendencias a dramatizar y exagerar todo, la seriedad con la que dijo eso lo asusto, ya que sabe que él contrario desde que conoció a Crowley dejo todo el mundo que conocía hasta el momento, lo cual se resumía a drogas, prostitución, todo aquello que dictara mala vida. Y también sabía que el pelirrojo lo amaba a pesar de su actitud indiferente con este, le importaba demasiado, a tal grado de pasar cada día de la rehabilitación de Ferid a su lado.

Recuerda eso, cuando Crowley convenció al platinado de dejar las drogas, el proceso tuvo una duración de un año, los primeros meses fueron un desastre Ferid se encontraba inestable y era atormentado por recuerdos que en cada oportunidad que tenía ahogaba con sustancias, había veces en las que este lo golpeaba por intentar acercarse a él. El de cabello carmesí soporto palizas, vómitos y demás.

-Creo que deberías de pensarlo mejor –se atrevió a hablar después de un rato en silencio.

-No lo creo…

\- ¿Terminaras la relación que le da sentido a tu vida sólo por una estúpida pelea? –pregunto estupefacto parando las caricias en su cabello.

-Creo que sería lo correcto. No, bueno tal vez no –soltó un gruñido de frustración –Yo no lo sé.

Continuo con las caricias mientras Ferid parecía pensar.

\- ¿Tú qué harías?

\- ¿Yo?

–¿Ves a alguien más aquí? –pregunto con sorda

–Bueno en realidad no lo sé, nunca he pensado en tener hijos.

Sus ojos carmesíes se dirigieron hacia los índigos incrédulos.

-Ángel, lamento decírtelo, pero tu naturaleza materna dice lo contrario.

Los colores subieron a su rostro y el mayor se echó a reír ante su expresión de completa vergüenza.

\- ¡¿A qué te refieres con naturaleza materna?!

Su amigo continúo riendo ignorando sus quejas por ser llamado "figura materna".

Ferid continúo molestando a Shinya por un rato más con ese tema hasta que dejo de reír.

-No entiendo cómo es que no tienes pareja –soltó, con el ceño fruncido –Sabes creo que prefiero que continúes de esa manera, no sería capaz de compartirte con alguien más.

-Con el tipo de trabajo que tengo estoy seguro de que nadie querrá estar conmigo así que no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso. Emiko ha sido la única que única que se me ha confesado y que parece querer algo serio, pero ella merece mucho más que esto –termino señalándose.

El mayor hizo una mueca al respecto y estaba a punto de negar eso, pero un sonido los interrumpió. El celular de Shinya para ser exactos los interrumpió.

\- ¿Hola? –contesto sin siquiera ver quien era, un fuerte regaño fue lo que logro escuchar el de ojos carmesí –Kureto, te juro que pensaba en llamarlos en unas horas, pero he estado un poco ocupado –Ferid soltó una carcajada al escuchar de quien se trataba y en un parpadeo le arrebato el viejo celular al menor.

-Hola Kureto, mi cuñado predilecto –Shinya se sonrojo e intento arrebatarle el celular al contrario fracasando miserablemente – ¿Cómo han estado?, espero que estén cuidando bien de mi futura esposa –comento juguetón alejando el oído del aparato sabiendo que una sarta de groserías dirigidas a él sería gritada con el propósito de dejarlo sin su función auditiva.

Comenzó a reír, adoraba molestar al azabache, le encantaba como perdía los estribos con unas pocas palabras cuando se trataba de su hermanito.

-Aww ¿tanto así me has extrañado? –la expresión de ternura en su rostro detonaba burla a kilómetros –No tienen que seguir llorando por mí cariño estoy de vuelta y será por un largo tiempo –se pudo escuchar el gruñido de fastidio del otro lado de la línea –Espero que podamos vernos pronto _beb_ é –el sonido de un beso exagerado fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que palabras altisonantes salieran de la bocina del aparato.

Se sostuvo con fuerza el estómago y cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras se retorcía a carcajadas, Shinya le arrebato el celular de manos y comenzó a disculparse nerviosamente con su hermano quien podría jurar echaba humos. La escena transcurría bajo la curiosa mirada de los demás comerciales que pasaban de un lado a otro siendo interrumpidos por la singular pareja.

El descanso de ambos termino después de recibir varios regaños por parte del encargado debido al escándalo provocado. El de iris azules se despedía del de mirada carmesí, estaba a punto de salir para dejar que el contrario continuara con su trabajo cuando este lo detuvo.

-Pasare a recogerte cuando salgas, no te encontraras solo con Lacus, yo te acompañare así que espérame –beso su mejilla y regreso a atender mesas.

Shinya suspiro, Ferid era demasiado sobreprotector con él.

…

Regreso a la librería donde Emiko lo reprendió por su tardía llegada, el mismo discurso de siempre " _Se más responsable e intenta llegar a la hora que se te dice"_ volvió a su sección donde diviso a Mikaela ya trabajando rodeado de varios clientes, tanto chicos como chicas babeando y tartamudeando preguntas a su parecer estúpidas como _¿Tienes novia?, ¿Novio?, ¿A qué hora sales por el pan?, ¿Eres legal?_

Si ignoramos que la mayoría de clientes sólo entraba para mirar al nuevo y pedirle su número fue un día bastante tranquilo.

La librería cerraba sus puertas preparándose para el día siguiente, la mayor parte de sus compañeros ya se habían retirado. Termino de ordenar los libros que habían sido sacados de su lugar y abandonados en otra sección. Mikaela se había retirado hace unos minutos cuando una chica rubia acompañada de una pelimorada pasó a recogerlo.

Emiko discutía el desempeño del día con el administrador espero a que terminaran para despedirse. Ella se ofreció a acompañarlo a su casa –No creo que sea necesario, Ferid vendrá en unos minutos a recogerme –con ello rechazo la oferta, vio como al momento de mencionar al mayor la de ojos avellana palideció no dijo nada y prácticamente corrió a su oficina –Olvide que tengo papeles que ordenar –grito antes de cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

El comportamiento de su amiga últimamente era un poco extraño decidió que después hablaría con ella sobre eso.

En cuanto salió vio un lujoso auto apoyado en este una figura alta y fornida alzo la cabeza, tiro el cigarro que momentos antes fumaba y comenzó a acercarse a él.

-Ha pasado tiempo, ¿no? –pregunto una vez estuvo frente a él. Lo reconoció incluso antes de que pasara un brazo encima de sus hombros y lo arrastrara al auto –Ferid está dentro haciendo berrinche porque decidí traerlo –lo vio sonreír y suspirar –No me ha dirigido la palabra en todo el camino, supongo que sigue enojado por la discusión que tuvimos he de suponer que ya te lo ha contado, ¿cierto? –asintió avergonzado. Se detuvieron y Crowley al igual que el peli plateado pidió su opinión.

-Creo que deberías de pensarlo un poco, ¿no querías formar una familia con él? –alzo una ceja en su dirección, pillando un ligero sonrojo - ¿Por qué no hacerlo? –pregunto reanudando el paso

\- ¿Crees que está listo para esto? –replico con duda –Sé que sería genial, pero y ¿si decide que se aburrió del niño?

-Ferid paso la niñez en un orfanato –dijo seco –Convivio con un montón de niños a los que nadie quería, el abandono se quedó grabado dentro de él.

-Deberían hablarlo, pero estoy seguro de que eso no es algo que deba preocuparte –finalizo con seriedad. Llegaron al auto y antes de que Crowley abriera la puerta trasera esta se abrió de golpe y una figura esbelta se le echo encima.

El cabello le caía libremente hasta la cintura y cubría gran parte de su rostro podría confundirlo con una mujer. El pelirrojo sujeto la alta figura que se aferraba con fuerza a su cuerpo intentando quitárselo de encima.

Soltando quejidos y gruñidos lo libero, mordiendo el brazo de su pareja quien sólo hizo una mueca de dolor y sostuvo con su brazo libre la puerta del auto esperando que entrara cosa que Shinya hizo enseguida, la puerta se cerró y por el espejo retrovisor pudo ver como Crowley sujetaba las manos de su amigo por encima de su cabeza y este rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas, el "dos colores" como lo llamaba su amigo mordió el pálido cuello con suavidad.

Se sonrojo a más no poder e intento distraerse de la escena que sucedía del otro lado de las ventanas polarizadas, pensando en tostadas, tostadas con mermelada, con chocolate, con malvaviscos derretidos y chispitas de colores. Se abstrajo en sus pensamientos _"sucios"_ , se sobresaltó por el sonido de una bofetada que resonó dentro del auto, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

La puerta trasera se abrió de golpe nuevamente y un Ferid sonrojado e indignado entro, lo sujeto por los hombros y se posiciono detrás de él, Crowley entro segundos después una marca roja en su mejilla echo un vistazo hacia donde estaban, sintió como su cuerpo era sujetado con más fuerza.

Mascullo algo por lo bajo, les pidió que se abrocharan los cinturones y comenzó a conducir.

El ambiente se sentía tenso.

Ferid no lo soltó en ningún momento más sintió que el agarre era más ligero después de unos minutos, busco su rostro y efectivamente como lo había pensado su amigo se había quedado dormido. Decidió cerrar los ojos por un rato hasta que sintió el auto detenerse.

\- ¿Tu casa? –vio como Crowley hablaba por un intercomunicador mientras asentía - ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Ferid me ordeno traerte aquí a parte Eric, Deán y Joyce te extrañan, creen que te has olvidado de ellos –estaciono el auto en la entrada apago el motor y bajo para abrirles la puerta. Se le quedo mirando un buen rato al de larga cabellera, siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta de que le distraía tanto se había levantado la camisa que su amigo traía puesta y mostraba una pequeña parte de su blanquecina piel. Chasqueo los dedos frente a Crowley no permitiría que este tuviera pensamientos indebidos de su amigo quien se encontraba durmiendo y con semblante inocente que pocas veces tenían el placer de ver.

-Yo lo despertare, si quieres puedes entrar y tomar lo que quieras –no era necesario ser un genio para entender que lo corría para tener un momento a solas con su amigo –Joyce sigue despierta puedes pedirle que te prepare algo de comer.

Asintió dudoso y con cuidado bajo del auto sin despertar a su amigo, cerró la puerta y entro a la casa del pelirrojo, no quiso voltear atrás conocía de memoria la escena que transcurría a su espalda.

Había pasado suficiente tiempo con ellos para saber que a ninguno le importaría si hay gente mirando o el lugar donde estén, sus reconciliaciones no eran aptas para personas como él.

Se dirigió a la cocina donde lo primero que hizo fue buscar sus tostadas que sabía Crowley escondía cada vez que él iba de visita.

-Detrás del vino cariño –una cálida voz revelo. Sonrió –Y la mermelada está detrás del café –Tan sabia como siempre –contesto cuando encontró sus _adicciones_.

\- ¿No es algo tarde para comer esas cosas? –pregunto con voz áspera. Shinya frunció el ceño cuando la escucho –Puedo prepararte algo decente –propuso.

-Wow un momento Joy, nunca es tarde para comer este mangar, las tostadas son la representación de la decencia y por ultimo ¿Estás bien? Te escuchas un poco mal –se acercó a la mujer de cabellera algo canosa –¿Has estado forzando de más la garganta?

La mujer sacudió la mano como si estuviera espantando una mosca –Te preocupas demasiado por mí, sólo he pescado un resfriado, nada que no pueda manejar –le aseguro tomando la tostada que momentos antes había preparado para él.

Se quejó preparando otra tostada y tomando asiento encima de la isla de la cocina, siendo regañado por la mujer por su falta de modales.

Mientras seguían discutiendo la pareja entro tomados de la mano.

Crowley tenía una pequeña casi imposible de divisar sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ferid por el contrario tenía un leve sonrojo y el ceño fruncido.

Desvió sutilmente la mirada hacia su cuello el cual estaba repleto de marcas.

Se atraganto con la tostada al descubrir que eran chupetones.

Ferid lo miro amenazante con un sonrojo más fuerte, debido al posesivo brazo que se situó en su cadera y traviesamente intentaba tocar bajo la ropa.

-Les di bastante tiempo, Crowley controla tus hormonas y deja de desnudar a mi amigo –exclamo mientras se llevaba a Ferid a su habitación _Estos dos parecen conejos_ pensó sonrojándose, una vez en la habitación que el pelirrojo y el platinado compartían reprocho el comportamiento del mayor.

-Ya, me ha quedado claro _mamá_ –se burló de Shinya mientras buscaba ropa que pudiera prestarle –Toma un baño y ponte esto –le dio unos pantalones, ropa interior y una camisa –Tal vez te quede un poco grande ahora que lo pienso, ¿has adelgazado? –lo examino con mucho detalle –Te has estado descuidando –afirmo y con un suspiro cansado poso las manos en sus caderas –Ve y báñate, esperare aquí necesito revisar algo –se dejó caer en la cómoda cama y encendió el televisor.

El menor supo que sería regañado cuando saliera del baño. El maquillaje que cubría sus moretones se caería y Ferid lo descubriría.

Mientras tallaba su cuerpo se dio cuenta de se había descuidado demasiado, si miraba con atención era capaz de ver sus huesos, los rasguños en sus caderas aún no se iban igual que las marcas dentro de sus muslos, podía verlas marcas moradas, rojizas, algunas más notorias que otras. Una sensación de nauseas lo invadió cerró los ojos y el momento en el que fueron hechas junto a las sensaciones se volvieron vívidos.

Fue hacia el retrete y dejo salir todo, fuertes arcadas lastimaban su cuerpo. La sensación de alguien succionando su piel se hizo presente con más fuerza.

El asco que sentía era enorme y comenzó a llorar, la garganta le ardía como el infierno y su cuerpo no dejaba de sacudirse.

Soltó un alarido de dolor y un gemido lastimero.

Aún desnudo abrazo sus rodillas y comenzó a sollozar con intensidad, se olvidó de todo sumergido en su aturdimiento.

Unos brazos y una toalla rodearon su cuerpo, él acepto el consuelo que le brindaba y dejo que esa persona limpiara sus lágrimas. Sintió como lo ayudaba a levantarse y lo metía de nueva cuenta a la bañera.

No dejo de llorar.

No pudo abrir los ojos debido al miedo y la vergüenza.

Sólo podía escuchar una voz llena de cariño y preocupación repitiendo una y otra vez - _Todo está bien, ya estoy aquí –_ su cuerpo fue limpiado con dulzura como si fuera algo delicado y preciado.

Ferid lo saco y seco su cuerpo teniendo cuidado con las heridas, no hizo preguntas no era el momento adecuado, lo ayudo a vestir y cepillo su cabello.

Sus heridas fueron desinfectadas.

Estaba avergonzado no debía perder la compostura, no debía dejar que los recuerdos afectaran su mente.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? –pregunto cuando termino de cepillar su cabello. Lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir. Las ropas como ambos habían supuesto le quedo algo grande, a pesar de que tenían la misma talla antes.

Ferid suspiro mirándolo - ¿Aun quieres ir a ese burdel? –esperaba que se negara lo podía ver en sus ojos llenos de preocupación –No tienes que ir, puedes dejarlo todo lo sabes –le recordó en un susurro.

-Aún quiero ir –fue lo único que respondió ignorando lo último dicho por el contrario quien lo miro con compasión. –Puedo cancelarlo, llamare a Lacus y le diré que no iras –se acercó al celular encima de la cama, pero Shinya sujeto su mano, con la cabeza gacha negó –Iré –declaro con un tono rotundo.

Ambos bajaron a la cocina donde tanto Joyce como Crowley les esperaban con la cena preparada _Curry_ ambos plateados amaban el curry, en los orfanatos era una comida común y ahora ese platillo era algo esencial para los dos.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, el de ojos bermellón decidió que sería buena idea darle de comer él mismo así que le arrebato el plato y cual niño pequeño fue alimentado por un sonriente Ferid.

La hora acordada eran las diez en punto.

Shinya observo la hora en el gran reloj de la cocina nueve y media.

Terminaron de comer y Ferid se acercó a Crowley para despedirse y tomar las llaves del auto.

Este se negó a dejarlos ir solos por lo que dijo que él los llevaría, pero el de complexión delgada tenía otros planes así que puso una mano con suavidad cerca de su cuello y comenzó a dar caricias sensuales, acerco sus labios a su oreja y le susurro algo para acto seguido darle un mordisco juguetón y besar desde su cuello hasta la clavícula dando algunas mordidas en el camino.

El de ojos azules cerró los ojos disfrutando de los suaves labios que dejaban un camino húmedo junto con las deliciosas caricias que le brindaba el menor con sus largos y delgados labios.

- _Si no me das las llaves en este momento no haremos nada por un año_ –fue lo que le escucho decir al de largo cabello antes de que mordiera y estirara su lóbulo.

Era obvio que no podía dejar salir a los dos solos en la noche a una calle peligrosa poco transitada, pero su novio sabía perfectamente como volverlo loco con un par de roces y sabía que cumpliría su amenaza.

Ignorando su razón le entrego las llaves no sin antes sujetarlo y sentarlo en sus piernas de manera brusca para restregar su perfecto trasero, aquel que en incontables ocasiones a masajeado con sus manos y marcado como su propiedad, contra su erección.

- _En cuanto regreses te encargaras de eso –_ le susurro contra los labios mientras una mano traviesa dio un lento y suave apretón a su miembro que también parecía querer despertar.

Lo escucho tragar duro y antes de dejarlo ir mordió y lamio su manzana de adán dejando una notoria marca.

Vio cómo se ponía de pie y tras darle una profunda mirada amenazadora salió corriendo a la sala donde se encontraba Shinya quien había aprovechado la distracción escabulléndose de la escena.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta y como el menor de ojos color añil se burlaba del mayor. Suspiro una vez la puerta fue cerrada y escucho el motor del auto encenderse. _Un par muy especial_ era lo que pensaba de esos dos.

Tomaría un baño y se alistaría tenía planeada una larga noche en la cual no planeaba dormir.

…

El sonrojo en el rostro de Ferid no había disminuido ni un poco desde que salieron de la casa.

Y aun con todo ese sonrojo las marcas de su cuello eran visibles.

\- ¿Hace cuánto aprendiste a conducir? –pregunto cuando se cansó de molestarlo acerca de sus incontrolables hormonas.

-El año pasado Crowley perdió una apuesta el castigo fue enseñarme a manejar –respondió con una suave sonrisa, pero con tono pícaro.

La curiosidad le pico, pero una voz le decía que lo mejor era no preguntar al respecto sobre esa apuesta.

\- ¿Crowley perdiendo una apuesta contra ti? –soltó - ¿Cuál fue la apuesta? –mala idea lo supo cuando la sonrisa de Ferid se tornó divertida, de esas sonrisas que pone cuando dirá algo que le molestará o le perturbará.

\- ¿Estás seguro de querer saber, ángel? - pregunto mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo sin dejar de conducir. Sabiendo que era una mala idea asintió. Eso ensancho más si era posible la sonrisa de su amigo quien ahora sonreía perversamente –Tuviste la oportunidad, luego no te quejes. Apostamos que si llegaba al orgasmo conmigo dándole una mamada me enseñaría a conducir, pero que si no lo hacía yo dejaría ese tema y no se lo volvería a pedir de nuevo. –un momento de silencio en lo que el rostro de Shinya se mostraba abochornado –Es evidente quien gano –finalizo con una sonrisa triunfal.

No debió preguntar.

Ferid parecía morir de risa a causa de su colorido – _Demasiado inocente-_ lo escucho decir entre carcajadas.

Faltaban unas calles para llegar al lugar.

Los nervios decidieron atacarlo, y las manos comenzaron a temblarle. Una mano más grande que la suya la sujeto y la acaricio formando pequeños círculos –Me pones nervioso –comento dando la última vuelta antes de estacionar frente a una estación de subterráneo solitaria.

Apago el motor, dio un vistazo a su reloj y suspiro –Llegamos diez minutos antes –se recargo en el asiento y cerró los ojos.

No soltó su mano en ningún momento.

Di un suave apretón, sentía que a cada momento el nerviosismo aumentaba como si algo lo fuera a consumir espontáneamente, estaba alerta, su cuerpo tenso, sus manos sudando frio.

" _Serás devorado"._

Una lejana voz le susurraba que sería devorado, el sonido de una lengua humedeciendo sus labios.

" _Te devorare"_

Unos golpes a la ventanilla lo saco de sus extraños pensamientos, Ferid abrió los ojos y bajo la del su asiento, soltó su mano para palpar su pantalón _un arma_ él siempre estaba preparado.

Lacus les dio una sonrisa de lado el vaho que salía de su boca delataba el frio que, hacia afuera, pequeños copos caían, pero no eran tan notorios, el frio era menor a la mañana.

\- ¿Estás listo? –pregunto haciendo sonar las llaves en su mano y con un movimiento de cabeza señalo un auto detrás de ellos. - ¿Vendrás por él al terminar? –pregunto, el de larga cabellera asintió en respuesta.

Antes de salir del auto Ferid beso su frente y le dio un fuerte abrazo –Llámame si necesitas que venga antes por ti, o cualquier cosa, ¿está bien? –no esperaba respuesta –Cuídate, es una orden –le dio una sonrisa calmada y segura a manera de respuesta y salió en dirección a Lacus, quien temblaba de frio.

Sacudió la mano despidiéndose mientras veía al auto girar para desaparecer de su vista.

Suspiro y siguió al de cabello purpura que caminaba de vuelta a su auto. - ¿Estas nervioso? –negó, aunque era más que claro una mentira. –No tiene nada de malo estarlo, después de todo es tu primera vez en un burdel de esta clase. Yo también lo estuve mi primera vez, pero no están malo como parece. Hay gente bastante amigable.

No dijo nada por un rato y cuando por fin iba a contestar Lacus pregunto - ¿Tú y Ferid son novios? –se atraganto con su saliva y comenzó a toser - ¿Tomo eso como un sí? –sin despegar la mirada del camino continuo el cuestionamiento.

Cuando recupero el aire respondió lo mejor que pudo –No, sólo somos amigos. No somos, ni fuimos, ni seremos novios.

\- ¿Te rechazo? –pregunto riendo

\- ¿eh?, no, él nunca se me declaro. Pero ninguno de los dos tiene ese tipo de interés. –el otro le miro escéptico, se encogió de hombros y regreso la mirada al volante y dio vuelta en un par de calles.

-Por la manera en que te ve juraría que le atraes.

-Pues ese no es el caso, es muy feliz con Crowley y su amor es bilateral.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Yo soy feliz mientras él lo sea.

-Eso sonó como si fuera tu amor no correspondido.

No dijeron nada más en todo el camino.

El auto se detuvo.

Aparcaron fuera de un enorme y lujoso edificio que como si fuera una corona letras blancas elegantes proclamaban _"El Final"_.

Lacus fue el primero en bajar.

Inspiro lo más hondo que pudo y con mirar decidido bajo del auto.

 _Bienvenido a tu descenso…_

Voces en su cabeza le advertían que retrocediera, que huyera y no entrara a la boca del lobo.

 _Te devorara_.

Lacus con una sonrisa le tendía una mano invitándolo a entrar al lugar que no sabía cambiaría su vida.

Tomo la mano que se le ofrecía y entraron.

…

 _Cándido, candoroso, ingenuo, inofensivo… tan sencillo siempre una persona exculpada…_

 _Bellaco, pérfido, facineroso, taimado… tan fascinante al momento de devorar…_

…

 **Nota: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por darme un poco de su tiempo y leer.**

 **¿Cómo decirlo? bueno nunca había escrito algo que sobrepasara las 3000 palabras y realmente es algo emocionante.**

 **Últimamente me sentía algo triste y me dije: creo que puedo distraerme un rato escribiendo para no oxidarme y pulir un par de cosas.**

 **Bueno ese rato se convirtió en tres días.**

 **Estaba tan emocionada escribiendo que no sentí el paso del tiempo, jajaja fue tan divertido...**

 **Cierto, ustedes vienen a leer algo importante.**

 **El capítulo está divido en dos partes... más el extra...**

 **Oh también esos asteriscos que he puesto por ahí aquí están sus aclaraciones:**

 ***Idiota de dos colores: por si lo han notado, Crowley tiene el cabello de dos colores, una parte es roja y la otra es negra.**

 ***Inglaterra: espero no estar mal, Inglaterra es una nación, lo estuve buscando en google, pero la mayoría tenia resultados de** _ **"Inglaterra es un hermoso país".**_ **Bueno eso es incorrecto, Reino Unido es un país unitario comprendido por 4 naciones:**

 **-Escocia.**

 **-Gales.**

 **-Inglaterra.**

 **-Irlanda.**

 **En caso de estar mal, por favor háganmelo saber.**

 **También quiero aclarar las edades:**

 **-Shinya actualmente tiene 23 años.**

 **-Kureto tiene 29 años.**

 **-Mahiru tiene 25.**

 **-Ferid 27.**

 **-Crowley 29 la misma edad que Kureto.**

 **-Lacus 24 recién cumplidos.**

 **-Emiko 24.**

 **Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

 **En caso de encontrar errores de ortografía, cosas que no tengan congruencia, me gustaría mucho que me lo hagan saber.**

 **Creo que eso es todo por el momento gracias por ser tan pacientes.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido~.**


	6. Rehabilitación

-Flashback-

 _Un día Shinya y Crowley fueron de compras al supermercado por comida y medicinas para Ferid, intentaron tardar lo menos posible, ya que Crowley se preocupaba por cada segundo que Ferid pasaba solo. No tardaron más de una hora en regresar al departamento._

 _No sabían que Ferid les tenía preparada una sorpresa._

 _El de mirada zafiro fue el primero en entrar._

 _Y la escena frente a sus ojos, lo decepciono, pero también se enfureció._

 _Reacciono al pensar en Crowley, el amigo de su amigo que ahora era también su amigo._

 _Sólo estaba de pie sosteniendo las bolsas, aún en el umbral de la puerta, respiro hondo, avanzó hacia la cocina para dejar las cosas se acercó a él y con voz gélida le dijo –Tengo asuntos pendientes, volveré mañana, cuídalo –le despeino los cabellos y sin mirar la escena, ignorando los obscenos sonidos se despidió. Pudo ver como sus manos formaron puños y caminaba hacia el elevador._

 _También recuerda haber discutido con Ferid, después de lanzarles una cubeta de agua helada a él y a su acompañante quien salió lanzando improperios sobre su persona._

 _-No necesito que dos imbéciles cuiden de mí, no necesito ayuda –la hostilidad que acompañaba su voz era aterradora, pero no retrocedió –¿Crees que sólo porque ustedes dos crean que esto es lo mejor lo es? He pasado años haciendo lo mismo._

 _\- ¿Crees que el que ustedes dos se interesen en mí cambiara algo? –sus ojos reflejaron ira, pero el miedo también estaba presente, las palabras salieron desgarradas –Sé que ustedes sólo quieren utilizarme, no dudaran ni un segundo en abandonarme cuando ustedes quieran, por un momento creí que tú eras distinto ángel –recalco la última palabra con cinismo –Por un momento creí que podría confiar en ti, que tú no eras como todos esos hombres, y Crowley él sólo quiere acostarse conmigo. Eso es todo lo que todos quieren, ¿sabes por qué? –sabía que no era algo que necesitara contestar –Porque es para lo único que servimos, lo único que podremos hacer en toda nuestra mísera vida, abrir las piernas por unos cuantos billetes, aceptar recibir golpes, maltratos, insultos por algo con que poder comer, algo con lo cual poder sobrevivir._

 _Se acercó con cuidado a él, y lo abrazo, rodeo el pálido y delgado cuerpo de Ferid quien comenzó a moverse con desesperación intentando librarse de él._

 _\- ¡Suéltame! ¡me harás daño igual que los demás! –suplicaba al borde del llanto, la agonía con la que hablaba le dolía, por lo que lo abrazo con más fuerza._

 _Un puño le golpeo el rostro con fuerza, pero no lo soltó –Ferid, no te haré daño, por favor no llores, no dejare que nadie más te haga daño –le susurro dulcemente, besando su cabello intentando detener los golpes que eran lanzados a diestra y siniestra._

 _\- ¡Mientes! ¡Todos dicen lo mismo antes de meterme a una jaula! ¿eso harás? ¿Me golpearas, me meterás a una jaula para enviarme a otro lugar? –preguntaba jadeante._

 _No sabía qué hacer, comenzaba a asustarse, no sería capaz de ayudarlo. En su distracción Ferid lo golpeo y se alejó tomando una botella que hizo pedazos, tomo uno de los trozos de cristal para amenazarlo._

 _-Si te acercas te matare –susurro gélidamente –No dejare que vuelvan a llevarme a ese lugar. No dejare que vuelvan a tocarme._

 _Retrocedió unos pasos y levanto sus manos para mostrar que no le haría daño._

 _-Sólo quiero ayudarte –aclaro haciendo ademan de volver a acercarse, pero se detuvo cuando el contrario se tensó –Déjame ayudarte –pidió._

 _El de iris rojas negó sin dejar de apuntarle con el trozo de vidrio._

 _-Aléjate –ordeno con voz quebrada._

 _Shinya asintió y camino a la cocina, tomo su celular y llamo a Crowley._

 _\- ¿Shinya?_

– _Necesito que vengas, y-yo no sé qué hacer y Ferid no reacciona creo que alucina, no estoy seguro, pero necesito que vengas, él te necesita –la desesperación era más que evidente en su tono._

– _Okey, Shinya necesito que te tranquilices voy en camino espérame fuera del departamento._

 _Con eso ultimo colgó, abrió con lentitud la puerta de la cocina, pero el chirrido atrajo la atención del mayor que permanecía en una esquina asustado, camino hacia la salida del departamento sin apartar la vista del contrario, buscando si tenía alguna herida._

 _-Volveré en unos minutos, no tardare –con eso dicho salió y se dejó caer contra la puerta ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas. No pasaron más de 20 minutos cuando vio a Crowley salir del elevador con un botiquín de primeros auxilios y un pastel, el favorito de Ferid lo noto, de chocolate con fresas._

 _Crowley lucia exhausto, no había dormido bien en semanas por cuidar de su amigo que a diario desde que comenzó con la desintoxicación tenia pesadillas, a veces despertaba con fiebre por lo tanto el pelirrojo velaba sus noches._

 _\- ¿Estas bien? –pregunto preocupado, acerco su mano a su rostro –Mierda, sí que te ha dado fuerte –abrió el botiquín y comenzó a limpiar las heridas, para colocarle algún tipo de ungüento –Tardaran unos días en irse, pero no dolerá._

 _\- ¿Cómo esta él? –pregunto después de guardar todo dentro del botiquín - ¿Está bien? ¿Está muy alterado?_

 _-Está demasiado alterado, lo siento yo de verdad quería ayudar, pero me asuste, lo siento –comenzó a llorar._

 _Sintió como el mayor rodeaba su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo, un beso fue dejado en su frente, Crowley tomo su rostro con ambas manos y le sonrió._

 _-No tienes de que preocuparte, haces todo lo que puedes, te esfuerzas, él estará agradecido así que deja de preocuparte, ¿está bien?_

 _Paro de llorar y se dejó tranquilizar por la voz del mayor que acariciaba con cariño su mejilla._

 _La caricia se detuvo y escucho el sonido de unas llaves, las llaves del pelirrojo para ser exactos, este suspiro y tomo su mano para darle las llaves._

 _\- ¿Sabes dónde vivo? –asintió sin entender de que iba todo esto –Abajo hay una limosina esperando, el chofer es nuevo está reemplazando a Dean por sus vacaciones, dale instrucciones, no te preocupes es inofensivo. Te quedaras por un lapso ¿Está bien? –no espero respuesta y continuo –Yo cuidare de Ferid, puedes tomar todo lo que quieras y puedes usar mi ropa no hay problema. Te prometo que estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Shinya confiaba en Crowley, desde el día que salvo a su amigo de unos hombres que intentaban aprovecharse de él, supo que estaría bien confiar en él._

 _Asintió caminando hacia el elevador, vio como el mayor abría la puerta del departamento y entraba con cautela. Las puertas se cerraron. Tal como había dicho la limosina esperaba, el chofer en cuando lo vio abrió la puerta trasera esperando que entrara._

 _\- ¿A dónde quiere ir señorito*? –pregunto con cortesía._

 _-La casa del señor Eusford –respondió con timidez, pero recordó que hablaba con el nuevo e inexperto chofer, así que procedió a dar instrucciones._

…

 _Llamo todos los días, y cada día la respuesta era la misma "Esta Bien" sin importar que Shinya, podía escuchar los gritos de Ferid y sonidos de golpes que sabía Crowley recibía._

 _En la "casa" por no decir mansión del ultimo mencionado, lo único que hacía era leer y discutir sobre el libro con el chofer Eric, era su nombre, él y la ama de llaves Joyce, eran su única compañía, pero eran personas agradables lo hicieron sentir cómodo y cuidaron de él alimentándolo hasta no poder más argumentando que la "carne pegada al hueso" no era sabrosa. Salían a correr alegando que tenía que tener más fuerza y cuidar su forma para no enfermar, que era muy joven para morir por ser tragado por el sofá._

 _Esa fue su rutina por un mes, hasta que se hartó y decidió ir a ver cómo iban las cosas con su amigo._

 _Sin dar aviso, ni tocar la puerta entro sin saber que esperar. Crowley dándole de comer a Ferid quien hacia pucheros y lucia mucho mejor que la última vez que lo vio era sin duda algo tal vez esperaba._

 _La palidez enfermiza había desaparecido, siendo reemplazada por un cremoso color blanco saludable, las ojeras prácticamente se habían ido, los huesos que antes se marcaban desaparecieron de la vista._

 _El departamento estaba limpio, todo en orden los marcos de las fotografías que su amigo había lanzado contra el suelo habían sido reemplazados por nuevos._

 _Crowley fue el primero en percatarse de su asistencia dándole una pequeña sonrisa ladeada indicándole con un leve movimiento de cabeza que se acercara, Ferid aún le daba la espalda mientras seguía riendo tontamente, tomo con sus manos las mejillas del pelirrojo y tiro de ellas con suavidad, encerrado en su pequeña burbuja a Shinya, le encantaba verlo de esa manera, así que queriendo admirar la escena más cerca intento acercarse con cautela, tropezó escandalosamente con un pequeño cojín, atrayendo la atención de ambos esta vez._

 _Cuando Ferid se percató de su presencia el arrepentimiento baño su rostro._

 _Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, rojo carmesí anhelante del cristalino añil mostrando una mezcla de sentimientos que imploraban salir. Ambos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo y con una lentitud que al platinado menor se le antojo eterna se acercaron._

 _Los brazos del mayor rodeador al menor con en un parpadeo, la ansiedad que cada uno sentía fue mostrada al aferrarse al contrario en ese abrazo._

 _Ferid fue el primero en poner un poco de distancia, pero sólo para tomar el rostro contrario entre sus manos y con el más grande remordimiento en su mirar pronuncio dos únicas palabras –Lo siento –palabras más que suficientes para estrujarle en alma._

 _No era necesario decir algo más, una mirada que transmitía más de mil palabras –Te extrañe –finalizo él. No quería escuchar cómo se disculpaba por algo de lo que no lo culpaba. –Me alegro de que estés bien._

 _Con parsimonia Ferid lo guio hacia la mesa donde momentos antes se encontraba desayunando, puso dos sillas juntas y se sentó a su lado bajo la mirada de Crowley, rodeo su cuerpo cual koala y comenzó a contarle como habían sido sus días desde su partida ignorando olímpicamente al pelirrojo que soltaba leves suspiros de derrota._

 _Hablaron durante horas –Es hora de tus medicinas –la voz de Eusford interrumpió la amena platica que sostenían. Ferid se acerco a este para recibir su dosis, unas pastillas que le ayudaban al tratamiento de la depresión, consecuencia de la abstinencia._

 _Las consecuencias o efectos de la abstinencia eran bastantes desagradables tal vez estos durarían al menos ciento ochenta días, pero su amigo parecía estarlos llevándolos mejor de lo que esperaba._

 _El resto del día se la pasaron echados en el sofá de la sala viendo una que otra película a petición del de largo cabello románticas. Este estaba recostado encima del de cuerpo fornido, sin consideración o vergüenza alguna tenía su cuerpo desparramado en el contrario. Por el contrario a Shinya que simplemente estaba hecho bolita en su lugar sin perder detalle del filme; La protagonista le declaraba su amor a un completo desconocido, ¿Cómo te puedes enamorar de alguien que no conoces? , Era la pregunta que desde el inicio de la cinta rondaba en su cabeza._

 _¿Puedes declarar amor a un desconocido?_

 _¿El sólo cruzar miradas basta para perder la conciencia?_

 _Preguntas de ese tipo le lanzaba su muy intrigada mente. Y luego llego aquella que dejo en blanco y detuvo todo procesamiento._

 _¿Él sería capaz de perder sus sentidos a causa de una persona con una sola mirada?_

 _Poso por un momento su vista en sus amigos, ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? ¿Cómo era posible que un par de desconocidos como ellos, tan diferentes que cada segundo chocaban en una discusión terminaran de esa manera? Ni siquiera recuerda el momento en el que se habitúo a la presencia de este. ¿Cómo es que sin intercambiar palabra alguna sus dos amigos por no decir únicos eran capaces de decirlo todo y nada? ¿Por qué Crowley se engancho desde el primer momento a Ferid? ¿Por qué una persona como él se quedaría al lado de ellos?_

 _¿Acaso Crowley perdió sus sentidos en ese pequeño cruce de miradas que duro menos de un segundo?_

 _Regreso la vista a la película justo cuando pasaban la escena final. El típico beso que sella el amor eterno que supone todos tenemos._

 _Al terminar los créditos y extrañado por no escuchar la chillona voz que su amigo solía poner para fastidiarlo en cada momento se encontró que el par de ojos carmesí durmiendo apaciblemente, envidio el gesto de tranquilidad que ambos poseían._

 _Sacudió la cabeza ante ello, se suponía que era un buen amigo que se alegraba de que Ferid tuviera a alguien que lo acompañara durante sus pesadillas, no debería de envidiar eso._

 _Pero le era imposible el no hacerlo cada vez que los veía juntos._

 _¿Acaso él no merecía eso?_

 _¿Tan poca cosa era que nadie creía que valía la pena?_

 _Recordó lo que Ferid le dijo una vez –"Es porque tú mereces algo grande y majestuoso, mereces lo mejor de lo mejor y aquello siempre tarda debe de estar preparándose para ser alguien merecedor de ti"._

 _Su mentira favorita._

 _Sonrisas amargas marcaban con miseria su rostro, nuevas cicatrices que nunca se irían se grababan con fuerza dentro de él._

 _Cubrió con una sábana al par y con sigilo salió del departamento._

 _Hajime requería de sus trabajos._

 _No regreso la mirada ni una sola vez, nunca da vuelta atrás._

…

 _Porque esto es lo único que puede hacer y es lo mejor que le pudieron mostrar._

 _El destruir miradas cruzadas con dolorosas marcas fue lo mejor que le pudieron dar._

…


	7. Capítulo 5 parte 2

El lugar era iluminado por luces rojas, no podía ver mucho, pero sentía un aura lo seducía de manera increíble incitándolo a participar en algo oscuro. Había tanto mujeres como hombres bailando en pequeños escenarios esparcidos por el enorme lugar que parecía extenderse como si no hubiera un final.

Hombres de traje, mujeres vestidas de manera elegante todos ellos con antifaces. Ahora que miraba con detalle aquellos que trabajaban en el lugar también llevaban unos, pero todos de color negro y detalles brillantes tal vez blancos, tal vez plateados, pero como todo en ese lugar parecía sofisticado.

Había algunas secciones con gruesas cortinas.

La música de fondo en el lugar parecía ser un violín.

 _Un instrumento tan puro tocando para personas tan perversas._

 _Notas castas que acariciaban, siendo corrompidas por toques insolentes._

Quienes bailan eran iluminados por luces blancas que los hacia parecer brillar con luz de luna.

Usaban poca ropa, seducían con sus movimientos y al mejor postor le entregaban el placer de tocar todo aquello que quisieran sin limitación.

Se estremeció ante ello.

Nadie pareció percatarse de su presencia parecían hipnotizados por los cuerpos frente a ellos, a excepción de un hombre que vio caminar hacia una barra y poner dinero en ella, intercambio palabras con la persona del otro lado quien alzo una mano y levanto tres dedos.

En seguida un chico bastante joven se acercaba con timidez, supuso que era de los que bailaban por la manera en que vestía. Sujeto con ambas manos el brazo del hombre y se encaminaron a una de las secciones que parecía dividirse de las demás con gruesas cortinas. El chico temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero en ningún momento volvió la vista hacia atrás.

Miro de nuevo la espalda de Lacus y sin apartar la vista temeroso de lo que lo rodeaba subieron por unas escaleras algo apartadas del gentío, de la luz de todo aquello que lo abrumaba.

Subieron por unas escaleras que daban a un pasillo vacío con una sola puerta al final de este. Lacus se detuvo a escasos centímetros, se dio media vuelta encarándolo

-Hemos llegado. Me esperaras aquí hasta que te llame, tranquilízate y trata de no hacer alguna tontería una vez que estés frente al jefe, Ferid me matara si te pasa algo. ¿Tienes alguna duda o quieres decir algunas últimas palabras?

\- ¿Tú estarás ahí conmigo?

-No, una vez que te llamen tendré que salir, ellos se encargaran en caso de que recibas una aprobación, de guiarte a mi camerino. Pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte, ¿algo más?

-No.

Quiso preguntar qué sucedería si no le daban la aprobación, pero prefirió callar.

Lacus dio tres golpes secos a la puerta y se adentró a la habitación, no logro ver que había del otro lado, pero un escalofrió recorrió su columna. Pasaron tal vez veinte, treinta o menos minutos antes de que un hombre con traje negro volviera abrir la puerta, Lacus salió y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que era su turno de entrar. A paso lento paso a un lado del hombre con aspecto intimidante y tragando saliva gruesamente la puerta se cerró a su espalda.

Luces rojas iluminaban el lugar, tres hombres parecían custodiar la habitación, llena de adornos de manera abrumadora y con un gran escritorio con papeles desorganizados, sentía un ambiente bohemio.

Inspeccionaba la sala con atención, cada centímetro, a los hombres que parecían desaparecer por momentos antes de hacer notar su presencia con leves respiraciones. La gran silla de cuero que le daba la espalda ocultando a un hombre que vislumbraba, era de complexión corpulenta y sin cabello alguno.

\- ¿Tú debes de ser Shinya, ¿no? –una voz gruesa rompió el silencio, aquel a quien sospechaba tendría que complacer lo examino a detalle. Lo único que hizo fue asentir, se mostraría sumiso, parecía ser el tipo de persona que disfrutaba sometiendo a los demás.

Un chasquido de dedos y acto seguido se encontraba únicamente con el hombre a su parecer de apariencia grotesca.

Se levantó y se encamino a un sillón de cuero negro que se hundió al momento en que se dejó caer en este. Se sacó el cinturón, desabrocho los botones de su pantalón y bajo el cierre, separo las piernas y dio unas palmadas a su muslo.

-Bien, puedes comenzar.

Comenzó su actuación.

Bajo la atenta mirada del contrario se puso de rodillas en medio de sus piernas y con torpeza fingida, bajo la ropa interior de este para dejarlo expuesto ante él.

Titubeante levantó la mirada en busca de autorización para continuar con su acto. Lo que recibió como respuesta fue una callosa mano empujando su cabeza.

El miembro flácido comenzó a reaccionar en cuanto deslizó su lengua con lentitud dejando un rastro húmedo de saliva, daba ligeras mordidas de vez en cuando en su asqueroso recorrido, se detuvo en la punta cuando el falo estaba lo suficientemente despierto y succiono con fuerza a la par que mordía, con las manos sujetó el resto y comenzó a masturbarlo.

Gemidos y jadeos salían de los labios del hombretón que seguía empujando la cabeza de Shinya cada vez con más fuerza al sentir cerca el placentero orgasmo, este no hizo esfuerzo alguno por impedir eso bastante acostumbrado con la situación contenía las arcadas que le provocaba el estar ahogándose con el miembro que alcanzaba su garganta; succionando con más firmeza y moviendo en círculos su lengua consiguió que el de ojos oscuros se corriera.

Haciendo el esfuerzo por recuperar el aliento empujo al platinado al suelo –Buena perra me han conseguido –suspiro satisfecho –Has pasado la prueba con honores, pequeña puta. –abrochándose los pantalones le indico con un movimiento de cabeza que se levantara y se encaminaron hacia el escritorio. Shinya aún con restos de semen por su rostro tomo asiento frente al hombre que tomaba lugar como si fuera el rey de todo un imperio y le miraba como si fuera escoria escoria que le acababa de hacer un oral pensó con cierta irritación, odiaba esa mirada de desprecio, odiaba que le miraran como si él fuera menos.

-Creo que te adaptaras muy bien al lugar –una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, se inclinó sobre el escritorio y unió sus manos con los codos sobre la mesa apoyando el rostro en sus manos y mirándole cual depredador a su presa ordeno –Quiero verte de a diario puntual, en cuanto llegues vendrás conmigo y repasaremos la prueba ¿entendido? –la asquerosa mueca en su rostro se ensancho al decir lo último –Me gustan las putas de tu clase –se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse al de mirada zafiro –Piel cual porcelana, mirada cristalina, reflejo de la luna corrompida, tan perfecto… -termino en un suspiro acariciando su mejilla antes de descender al pálido cuello que era desnudado por sus ásperas manos, dio una lamida antes de ser interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta.

Lo aparto con brusquedad, un adelante y la puerta fue abierta por uno de los guardias, sin dar más de dos pasos con un tono sin emoción –El señor Ichinose vendrá, ha dicho que se trata de una pequeña inspección llegara en una hora –el jefe chasqueo la lengua con molestia –Es posible que ya haya notado la desviación de las ganancias –agrego y espero paciente la reacción de este que no tardó en darse –Ni una mierda, no puede haberlo notado tan rápido hemos sido demasiado sigilosos, ni siquiera Katashi lo notoria.

 _La mente del peli plateado quedo en blanco, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Ichinose?_

Shinya observaba todo en silencio en la silla parecía que hubieran olvidado su presencia. O eso creyó hasta que el guardia desvió su mirada hacia él, sin darle una mirada aquel de piel tostada hablo rompiendo el silencio –Ve con Lacus, él se encargara de prepararte actuaras esta noche, no quiero fallos tendremos una visita importante.

Sin asentir ni responder salió de esa habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Unos guardias le esperaban y en silencio lo guiaron al camerino del de mirada carmín.

Dio dos golpes a la puerta, escucho el ajetreo del otro lado y la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a un sonriente Lacus quien lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro hacia dentro despidiéndose coquetamente de los hombres.

Una vez cerrada la puerta se abalanzo encima de él con una sola pregunta ¿Qué sucedió? –He pasado la prueba –no se necesitó de más Lacus lo entendió después de todo ambos vivían en el mismo mundo y con una sonrisa palmeo su espalda.

-Te he dicho que eras de su tipo.

\- ¿Tú has hecho la misma prueba?

-Algo parecido, no he tenido que hacer lo mismo que tú, pero se me pidió un baile privado completamente desnudo. Nada de otro mundo. –la normalidad con la que lo dijo lo perturbo un poco, pero como lo el menor lo dijo no era nada de otro mundo.

Lo tomo por los hombros y lo sentó frente a un gran tocador –Ahora quédate sentado aquí y no te muevas.

Asintió y en mutismo lo observo caminar de un lado a otro por todo el camerino, sacudiendo cajones, lanzando ropa, murmurando cosas como –Debería de estar aquí, estoy seguro que te quedara perfecto –para volver a su búsqueda.

Shinya se encaró a si mismo en el espejo y vio las aún visibles manchas de semen, su ropa mal acomodada y cabello en completo desorden. Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Puedes bañarte, el baño es la segunda puerta de la derecha. No te preocupes por la ropa ya te prestare un cambio. –agradeció la amabilidad con una sonrisa y se encamino a tomar una rápida ducha.

Cerró los ojos bajo el chorro de agua -la cual agradecía estuviera caliente – respiro lo más hondo que pudo y relajo los hombros, sintió la tensión que acumulo en todo el día desvanecerse y un cosquilleo. Rememoro los sucesos en la oficina de hace unos minutos y abrió los ojos bruscamente al caer nuevamente en cuenta de algo había escuchado el apellido Ichinose.

 _Ichinose…_

 _El gran mafioso Ichinose…_

…

\- ¿Todo listo?

-En cinco minutos podremos partir señor. He llamado al joven Saotome, las puertas traseras estarán libres. Estaré esperando su señal para entrar –acomodando los lentes que resbalaban por el puente de su nariz soltó un suspiro –Y el joven Yuichiro se ha ido a dormir hace una hora, he verificado que consumiera sus medicamentos como ordeno.

Vacío por completo sus pulmones y se encamino a la camioneta blindada –Que sean dos minutos, quiero estar de regreso antes del amanecer.

-Como usted ordene señor –una leve reverencia y dio media vuelta a cumplir las órdenes de aquel hombre de mirada cansina y vacía.

Los iris morados se dirigieron hacia el cielo nocturno y aquel enorme y hermoso farol le deslumbro por la intensidad de su particular brillar, un toque de misterio y suspenso. Una sonrisa ladeada.

Sus hombres estaban listos.

…

 _La noche pintaba interesante._

…

 **Nota: Perdonen los horrores ortográficos que se han cometido en este capítulo (y en todos los demás), pero en unas horas terminan mis vacaciones y quería publicar antes de eso.**

 **Tuve unas vacaciones que no son dignas de llamarse así mismas vacaciones.**

 **Y olvidé que tenía que publicar, bueno en realidad no lo hice, pero entre dormir, desperdiciar mi tiempo y ponerme a escribir, hacer tarea y preparar el regalo de mi novio (sigo sin creerlo xD) decidí que la mejor opción era la primera.**

 **Cargo con una lógica que sólo tienen los dioses.**

 **En fin... disfruten del capítulo, se supone que tenía que ser más extenso, pero el apuro por darles algo hizo que lo dividiera de nuevo. Estamos a un capítulo más para que se conozcan estos dos... no puedo con la emoción xD**

 **Espero que les guste, tal vez lo cambie después puesto que lo publique en cuanto lo termine, nada de revisiones. Eso significa que puede haber cosas sin sentido.**

 **Me gustaría saber sus opiniones, si quieren que lo edite o lo deje tal cual está.**

 **Creo que eso es todo… Sin más que decir me despido ~**


End file.
